The Life of The Dark Lords Daughter
by dialarock
Summary: Celeano Salazar Cadmus Gaunt Riddle Black was by no means any ordinary girl. But then again when your mom's crazy and in Azkaban when she gives birth to you it's kind of hard to be normal. Follow Celeano as she learns of her parents, Bellatrix and The Dark Lord and find out just how she fits into the wizarding world and wars.
1. Chapter 1

There were very few who knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was pregnant upon her imprisonment, even fewer knew that the child was not Rodolphus Lestranges and even fewer knew who the true father was. The dark cell on that night was filled with the cries of a new born baby. Bellatrix held the infant in her arms and whispered out the baby's name "Celeano Salazar Cadmus Gaunt Riddle Black." As the words were uttered from her lips the baby was registered within the ministry of magic. The wizard on duty in the newborn witches and wizards department who was up late checking the new records was shocked to see the name appear with the birthdate and birthplace September 1st 1982, in Azkaban. No child had ever been born before in the prison and it was very unlikely it would be able to survive for long if he did not get it retrieved. The man rushed to the minister of magic's door and hastily knocked and entered almost immediately. Cornelius Fudge sat behind the desk and looked up saying "Whatever could be so important, I was just getting ready to head home." The man quickly responded "I'm sorry to burden you but Bellatrix Lestrange has just given birth to a child in Azkaban." The man only knew for sure it was Bellatrix because she was the only women imprisoned recently enough to have given birth to a child. "My that's troubling indeed, fetch a few aurores from down stairs and send them up." The man nodded and did as the minister said. A few hours later the aurores had been debriefed on getting to Azkaban as soon as possible and delivering the child to the closest relative of Bellatrix that was not in prison. The baby was whisked away along with a letter and note from Bellatrix herself and soon found itself in a crib in Malfoy Manor. The letter was for the baby when it was old enough and the note had instructions for her sister and his husband regarding her child. Draco was already two years old at the time and so the Malfoy's had no problem taking care of the child. They put the letter away for the child and decided to save it for when the child was older. Narcissa and Lucius knew the child was not Rophedeleouses but little did they know it was the Dark Lord's daughter. Since no one knew his heritage except for that he was descended from Salazar Slytherin it was not surprising they didn't connect Celeano's name to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was the only one who knew. The note read Dearest Sister, I am sorry that I must ask you to watch over my child until the time comes that I am free of this prison. She will grow to be a powerful witch. If at all possible I implore you to get Lucius to pull some strings so that she may go to school early with your own son. She must become powerfull so that when the Dark Lord returns she may take my place until I have escaped. Sincerely your dearest sister, Bellatrix Lestrange

Seven years passed and on the girls birthday she was given the letter her mother had wrote for her. At this point the girl had shown to be not only very powerful but very bright as 's accidental magic was explosive and when she wanted to she could even purposely will things to happen. Celeano took the letter to her room in Malfoy Manor and silently opened it. She had heard of her mother but never of her father. She had asked Lucius about it once and he had replied that he only knew it was not his sister in laws husband and offered no further explanation. The letter along with a key fell out of the envelope into Celeano's small hand and so she began to read Dear Celeano Salazar Cadmus Gaunt Riddle Black, My sweet child, by now you have likely figured out you aren't just any ordinary child. You are born to the most powerful wizard in existence, the Dark Lord. No one knows he is your father save I, know you, and he himself. Unfortunately the potter brat and his mother temporarily have left him weak but make no mistake your father will return. I expect you to train hard so that when he does return you may join him on his cause and make him proud of you. I have asked my sister and brother in law to get you into school early and I believe they will succeed. You and your cousin Draco should hopefully be in the same year so you can train with him. My time is running out so I will finish this quickly. You are to work your way to the top, you must become popular with your classmates so that they may eventually be recruited, don't associate with the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, Let no one know of your parentage,never let them see your true intentions and maintain the best grades of your class. I expect nothing less. You must be ready for your father's return and answer his call. Time is out my sweet child I have enclosed my vault key for you. Love Bellatrix Lestrange. Celeano reread the letter several times. It's the only thing she has of either of her parents. The girl was already growing fast and determined that when her father returns she'll be as strong a witch as possible. She had heard the stories of her Father and ones of her Mother. She will become strong like her parents, all she wants is for when she finally meets them for them to be proud.

The years pass and soon it is a month before Celeano's ninth birthday. Lucius had been able to pull quite a few strings being on the school board and had managed to get her into the same year as Draco and they had both just received their Hogwarts Letters. They were on their way to Diagon Alley. Celeano was rather quiet most of the time and had a large collection of books on magic and had read every one. She was far more advanced on the theory behind the magic she would be learning this year than any other first year. Her long black wavy hair flowed down her back and swished back and forth as she walked forward and grabbed her cloak. Her piercing blue eyes that she got from her father narrowed up at Lucius as she told him "Once we are at Diagon Alley I will gather my things on my own so you may have some time with your son, when must I be back at the Leaky Cauldron to leave?" Celeano was immensely independent and had a sort of air to her that sometimes scared the Malfoy's with her magical outbursts when upset. Little did they know she had gotten that from her father as well. Lucius calmly replied "Since it's already noon we will be out until late in the evening, meet back up at 8 at night." She nodded and like Draco took Lucius's hand to be apparated in an alley outside the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as Lucius used his wand to get them into the alley Celeano confidently walked off towards Ollivanders in order to get her wand.

Celeano pushed open the door and confidently walked in to wait by the counter. Not long after an older man with white hair that she assumes is Ollivander himself. "Ah you look a little young my dear, Bellatrix's daughter, Celeano Black?" Celeano nods her head and speaks up for the first time. "I'm entering Hogwarts this year and require a wand if you would." He nods and brings out various wands. Soon I hold in my hand a yew wand, 12 and 3/4th inches, with a dragon heartstring. Celeano swished the wand and a shower of silver sparks shoot out. "Interesting indeed, your wand is the same length as your mothers and even has the same core." Celeano nods and takes out her gringotts key from around her neck and hands it to the man. All cash registers in the magical world have a key slot that is used to pay when one doesn't want to take their money out of their vaults. Celeano's key is actually her mother's, She had gotten it in the letter from her. Soon Celeano is well on her way and had gotten all of her school things along with a new trunk that has my full name engraved on it. She also had a vast collection of Potions ingredients that she bought along with her potions kit and tools. She had already memorized various potions and had decided she wanted to get a mastery eventually. Not many people went on to be potions masters as it's quite difficult. Most potions masters end up with a not so friendly personality and it is becoming rarer for apprenticeships as not many potions masters have the patience to teach. It is after all a dangerous subject. One wrong step and a person could have a deadly accident on their hands. Along with the rest of her school stuff she had bought plenty of extra books that focus primarily on potions, defence, ancient ruins and medi wizardry. She also bought a few extra books for on almost every subject but not as much as in the other subjects. She had yet to try them yet but liked reading about them the most. Her face breaks into an uncharacteristic grin at being able to go to Hogwarts early. Checking the time and seeing that it's only four in the afternoon Celeano decides to head of to Gringotts to actually check out her mother's vault.

Celeano enters and walks up to one of the counters and puts on one of her most charming smiles as she asks the goblin at the desk. "My name is Celeano Black and I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. As my mother is in Azkaban she has given me her key and I would like to visit the vault." The goblin nods before saying he will return with the goblin in charge of my families vaults. A few seconds later another goblin with several gold ear pieces comes out.

Celeano once again introduces herself and inquires the goblins name before getting down to business. Goblins are often known for their sly business practices and the fact that you make one impression and if they don't like it you better be careful. The goblin looks pleased at the girl before responding "My name is Azucar and I am in charge of all the Lestrange, Black, and Malfoy vaults. It's my understanding your mother gave you her vault key?"

Celeano simply nods her head as the goblin continues "I need to see it in order to verify that it was given by your mother." Celeano hands over the key and the goblin starts to chant in Latin to verify my identity and that the key was intended for her. Thankfully Celeano understood what Azucar was saying due to the Latin lessons the Malfoy's had given her along with Draco. They had also hired tutors for flying, magical history, pureblood etiquette, reading and writing, how to dance, several different instruments, Magical theory and theories of all the core subjects taught at Hogwarts. They had also been trained in occlumency as it relied more on the witch or wizards inner magic and mind and didn't really require a wand, Draco could barely hide a single thought were as Celeano had a natural talent and could hide multiple memories and show realistic false memories. Celeano had also gotten lessons ancestry and Muggle studies upon asking Lucius and Narcissa. Ancestry was so that she would be able to figure out where all her middle names came from but she had instead told the Malfoy's she wanted to know who would be the right people to associate with. Muggle studies was harder to make a convincing lie but none the less she convinced the elder Malfoy's that she simply would not be able to stand some mudblood trying to make fun of her without her knowing. In truth Celeano wasn't really sure what was wrong with Muggles and had found some of their inventions to be interesting. Not that she would ever admit it though. Both her parents were strongly against it and all Celeano wanted was to make them proud when they finally met her in person.

"It was indeed verified that you have access to this vault, I also am aware that before you were born a vault was made in your name and considerable funds were transferred as you are the heir to many different lines." Azucar pulls out a small silver key and hands it over to Celeano before asking "Would you like to visit both vaults?"

Celeano nods her head and they head into a mine cart that rushes at a reckless speed past many vaults. As the wind rushes past them Celeano she enquires to the elf beside her "If I may ask, what lines am I the heir to?" The Goblin looked her over briefly before responding Most of them is because of how you were named along with your blood. Blood alone would not have gotten you access to the vaults, you need to be both the last descendant and have a part of your name in connection to the ancestor. You are the heir of the Gaunt and Slytherin family on your father's side along with the last descendant of one of the Peverell brothers, Cadmus. The Gaunt family was reduced to little more than anything but the family vault had contained a vast number of books that are now in your vault. The Slytherin Vault was forgotten by many but contained a fair number of galleons along with quite a few snake shaped heirlooms that are also now in your vault. Cadmus Peverell's vault only contents where his notes on various objects and his own creations and like everything else are placed into your vault." The goblins knew more than the wizards in regards to the Dark Lords ancestors and they know of Celeano's parentage just like they know of almost every witch and wizards. They however tend to ignore the wizarding world so long as it does not interfere with their business. They keep matters to themselves.

Azucar continues "From your mother you are the heiress to the black Family as you have the last name. The vault originally would have went to Sirius Black but he was disowned making that the last to keep the Black name, Had your mother not named you Black the vault would have been split between your mother and Narcissa Malfoy, The closest living members of the family tree. The black fortune has been moved to your vault as well."

Celeano's eyes widen at just how much she has just for her name, it makes having five middle names worth it. She did however notice nothing was said about any Riddles. In fact in all of her ancestry lessons she never heard of any Riddles. Celeano has a sneaking suspicion that they had been Muggles but wouldn't risk asking anyone about them. Soon the cart stops at a vault deep below the surface of the earth. "This is the Lestrange vault."

Walking through the vaults she notices just how much her mother has, well technically it would be all of the Lestranges. There is Celeano's mother, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan Lestrange. Currently all three are in jail for being death eaters. Celeano looks around the vast piles of Galleons and heirlooms. She then notices a large section of books and is tempted to take a few but resists the urge. Her mother may have married a Lestrange but she is not a Lestrange and it would be wrong of her to take more than just money from the vault. After all she plans on using her mother's key for her purchases until she is out of prison. After Celeano is done looking around she heads back to the entrance and rides the cart once more except higher up toward her own vault. When she enters she gasps in awe at the sheer amount of galleons in her vault. She has even more than the Lestrange vault. It must be due to being a heir to multiple rich families. Making her way through the vault she collects a few books here and there and puts them into her bottomless satchel that all of the things she purchased today are in. Continuing on she also put on several snake shaped jewelry items including a silver snake bracelet, silver chained necklace with a silver and green snake pendant, a silver snake ring with emerald eyes and last but not least a wand holster that made it look as though the wand came straight out of a snake's mouth. Celeano then grabbed a couple hundred Galleons and placed them in her pouch before exiting her vault and riding the rail cart back up to the surface. With a polite goodbye to Azucar.

Smirking as soon as she exited Celeano started to make her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was already seven but the trip had been well worth it. Who knew she had so much money, she could likely even have as much as the Malfoy's. Celeano soon ran into Draco who was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron waving her over. "Celeano, we got done early and so we just got here a few minutes ago but I figured I would wait out here for you. I got my wand and isn't this so cool. We get to go to Hogwarts soon." Celeano has a hard time holding back a smile at Draco's excited chatter, he only really ever acts this way in front of her or his parents. THey thought of each other as brother and sister do to being raised together. They were quite close even though Celeano tended to only speak when she needed to or when it was polite. She just wasn't a very talkative person and preferred to read and study than hang out. She made an exception for Draco though, whenever he wanted to go flying, talk,play a game of wizard's chess or just about anything she would be there for him. Thankfully Draco didn't ask her to fly with him to often though, Celeano hates playing quidditch, it just seemed childish to her even if she never would tell Draco. Entering the pub Celeano and Draco both take one Of Lucius's hands as they apparate back to the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of that month Celeano had read through all of her school books twice and had taken through notes. Celeano couldn't wait to finally be off to Hogwarts, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. In the privacy of her own room she smiled slightly at being able to attend early. It made her look more her age when she smiled rather than her normal sneer or smirk. Tomorrow was going to not only be her birthday but her first day of Hogwarts as well. She had no doubt she was going to excel. Hopefully she will become strong enough to make her parents proud when they returned.

Celeano abruptly sat up in bed before triple checking to make sure she packed everything for in the morning. She just couldn't sleep when she was so enthusiastic to start learning magic. Both her parents were extremely powerful and if her own accidental bursts of magic where anything to go by so would she. When she finally realized she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight she snuck out her bedroom door before stealthily crossing the hall to Draco's room. If she couldn't sleep there was no way Draco was. Silently opening the door she slipped inside to see Draco sprawled out on his plush carpeted floor with a book out in front of him. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked as he looked up at her in the doorway.

"No, you couldn't either could you?" Draco smirked slightly at knowing he wasn't the only one that was having a hard time sleeping.

"Unfortunately sleep just doesn't seem to find me this night" She responded in a dramatic tone before continuing "I was wondering if you wanted to sneak out and do some night flying since first years aren't technically allowed to have their brooms." They both know they both had his father use a shrinking charm on their brooms so that they would have them as soon as the mastered how to unshrink objects.

Draco's eyes light up as he exclaims "But you hate flying, what no, I'm not letting you back out of this offer." He grabbed Celeano's hand and they both started to run quietly towards the broom closet. Both grabbing the newest model out they head outside before taking to the skies. Like Draco had said Celeano wasn't really all that fond of flying but she tended to like night flying. She loathed having to play quidditch. She didn't particularly dislike the game in general she more so disliked how Draco would get obsessed with talking about it once they did anything related to quidditch.

Both knew exactly where the wards where so that they would stay within them while flying. They have to be careful not to leave them while flying or else it would alert Draco's father and they would be in trouble. Lucky for them the wards where massive and they even had a quidditch pitch in the back of the house so the chances of flying out the wards are slim to none unless they were trying to fly outside the wards. Once they reached the pitch Draco started to touch down so Celeano followed him to the ground before asking "Why are we landing Draco?" He smirks as he pulls out his quidditch set and I hold back a sigh as he grabs out a practice snitch. "Oh, don't give me that look, you know we won't be able to fly on our brooms when anyone could see us at Hogwarts." Celeano ended up just shaking her head as he released the snitch into the air. Since it's a practice snitch it can be set to different difficulties, thankfully he only put it on a two out of ten. Enough for it to be fun but not so much that they wouldn't be able to catch it if they needed to hurry up and sneak back in. It was sort of an unspoken agreement between the two not to actually catch the snitch until they wanted to go in. They basically played a game where they would grasp their hand around the snitch for just a second and count it as a point, the winner was however touched the snitch most by the time they were done.

Celeano took to the air without a word and decide to try a barrel roll on her broom. She sharply turned her broom and started spiralling at a dizzying speed and loses her hold of her broom with her hands and is only on her broom by her legs wrapped around the broom. Pulling her body upwards she snatches the handle of her broom back into her hands and stopping the death spiral and leveling out forward laughing the entire time. Draco spread next to her yelling against the wind "That was amazing Celeano, you gotta teach me how to do that!"

Celeano smirks slightly as she responds "No way, that's my new signature move." She sticks her tongue out slightly at his disgruntled expression. Like she would ever admit she had lost control of her broom. They end up flying until the sun started to peek over the horizon. Draco swiftly caught the snitch and returned it before they flew back to the entrance and put their brooms away before heading back up to their respective rooms to bring their luggage downstairs. Once that was done they had an early breakfast together before they were joined by Lucius and Narcissa. A few hours later the four had traveled to King's Cross Station and the four calmly walked through the brick and concrete to reach Platform 9 ¾. The Malfoy's had taught them to mask their emotions so as not to make fools of themselves. Once they were across Draco gave Celeano a glance asking "Are you gonna come sit with me and the rest of the soon to be Slytherins?"

They both knew just about everyone that was soon to be in Slytherin. They had all been to there house over the years accompanied by their parents during the extravagant balls the Malfoys hosted. "I may join you guys later, I wish to explore the train first, not to mention I intend to slip into the prefects car and eavesdrop on the conversation and hopefully hear something that will be useful to me latter."

Draco rolled his eyes slightly before responding "Always the sneaky little snake, I'll save you a seat anyway. Let me know if anyone gives you any problems Cel." She smiled slightly at his nickname for her as he went into his brother like mode. Celeano was close with Draco where as she remained an appropriate distance from the elder Malfoy's. She had no intentions of becoming attached to them. Sure she would care if they were to be hurt but they weren't her parents and she wouldn't disrespect her parents by coming to think of others as such. Celeano said a quick goodbye to everyone before slipping into the bustle of the busy station and started to observe the people milling about. The first people to catch her interest was a rather large redheaded family, judging by their looks their definitely Weasley's. They were blood traitors and she knew her parents wouldn't want her to associate with them so she walked past until another group caught her attention. Theodore Nott and his father were standing by the station and Celeano watched the slightly drunk man berating his son. It wasn't uncommon for death eaters to be quite nasty to their own children behind closed doors. However making a scene wouldn't do so she swiftly stepped next to Theodore while speaking up "It's a pleasure Mr. Nott, I'm afraid I'm here to whisk Theodore away, Draco is undoubtedly waiting for him in the carriage we claimed. "

Celeano made sure to mention Draco as the man would never dare upset a Malfoy, drunk or no. Mr Nott nodded before shoving his sons cart at him before apparating away. "Thank you Celeano" Theodore mutters with his cheeks turning pink. He hated people seeing him that way but was grateful she intervened before it could have gotten worse.

"No problem, I'm sure Draco is around here somewhere, I left him a few minutes ago with my stuff and he promised to save me a seat. I assume you will be sitting with us?" Theodore nods and Celeano smiles before continuing "Well I'll see you later, I plan on sneaking in the Prefects carriage so it may be a while." With that they parted ways an Celeano continued to observe the station around her. She noted an elderly woman that looked to be extremely stern and noticed a small looking eleven year old waving good bye. It took a few seconds but Celeano quickly recognized the woman as Augusta Longbottom and so the boy must be Neville Longbottom. She had heard stories of how her mother and a few others had tortured his parents into insanity. Celeano shuddered slightly but tried to ignore it. She knows her parents aren't necessarily good people but she can't help wanting to make them proud and to live up to their expectations. She decide then and there she would avoid the boy to save herself the pain of knowing what her mother did to him. She new the Dark Lord had killed countless people and tortured just as many but she didn't think she would be able to deal with a daily reminder of just what they did and will inevitably continue to do. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she boarded the train and silently followed the Weasley with a prefects badge into the prefects car.

She quickly ducked into a small alcove making herself almost disappear from view. If anyone saw her she would surely be kicked out as it was obvious she wasn't even old enough to be a prefect. The train car soon filled up and started the prefects meeting run by the head girl and head boy. Listening in she was able to hear as the head boy was walking through the groups of prefects reminding or telling the prefects their common rooms passwords. The Hufflepuffs was a rhythm tapped out on a barrel, apparently the usual, the Ravenclaws need to answer a riddle, also the usual, the Gryffindors was currently going to be sorting hat and the Slytherin password was currently sleeping snake. That information by itself made Celeano's visit worthwhile. Soon it was just boring regulations being mentioned so Celeano slipped back out while everyone was occupied.

Once out in the hall she saw a couple of identical redhead with a boy holding a tarantula. Celeano new they where Weasleys and wasn't quite sure who the boy was and they all looked to be third years. She knew she shouldn't associate with them but she had never seen a live tarantula before and couldn't resist when she said "That's a beautiful tarantula, may I pet it?" The boys look slightly shocked before one twin stars "My, my, what do we have here?" The other continued "It looks like a fresh faced first year" they then continue as one "And the first thing she asks is to pet Lee here's tarantula." Celeano understood the innuendo behind the boy's words and watched as the boy name Lee's face started to redden to the same shade as the twins hair. Celeano quick as ever responded with a sly smirk "I would ask to pet yours but…" She glanced up and down both boys before continuing "You're obviously lacking." Both boys burst out laughing at the girls boldness and she then went on to say "All joking aside, may I" She said while gesturing to the boys tarantula. He handed it over as he introduced "I'm Lee. Lee Jordan, and these are Fred and George Weasley. And you are?" Celeano continued stroking the spider as she responded "Celeano Black, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." They all visibly reacted to her last name. It's well none how the Black Family was just as dark as the Malfoys and others. She was taken aback though when they didn't say anything about her name and instead simply invited her into their train car. She followed behind them tentatively. They didn't seem so bad for Gryffindors, and the two of them blood traitors to boot.

Celeano ended spending all but the last ten minuted with the boys in their car. She had even heard the stories of all the pranks the twins had pulled. She had even convinced them to allow her to help on some of the pranks. After all they were inventing spells, albeit mostly useless ones, to pull of some of these pranks, not to mention how sneaky they had to be to not get caught. It's a wonder they weren't sorted Slytherin. When it was time to change into their robes she exited the train car with a wave and headed into the first year Slytherins car. None of them had a doubt where they would be sorted. She then grabbed her robes from Draco and changed into her plain black robes. They didn't get their crests and colored ties until they were sorted do they wear plain black. After changing she reentered the car and joined in the conversation. Soon they felt the train pull to a stop and so they exited the train and followed the large and loud man calling for first years.

They followed him down to a shore of a lake and were told four to a boat. Celeano took a seat with Draco and Crabbe and Goyle hopped in after them. They were gliding on the lake and Celeano let her fingers trail on the surface as she said eyes flashing in the water at her curiously, she held back a gasp when she realized it was a merperson. It brought it's own hand up and trailed its fingertips against Celeano's. She was pulled away from the mesmerizing gaze though when she heard the large man exclaiming that they would see there first view of the castle soon.

The group seemed to gasp as one upon the first sight of Hogwarts and there were quite albeit excited murmurs going through the group as they docked. A stern looking older witch came out and lead them to a room that was undoubtedly outside the great hall and instructed them on what to do. After she left the group excitedly talked about what house they wanted to be in an most were spooked when a group of ghost came floating through. Celeano merely smiled and waved at them. Afterall it's best to be polite when you never know what you may need from someone. Not that that's the best reason for being polite but she is under no illusion that she is all that good of a person herself. Soon they had entered the hall, the hat had song, and the sorting began with a meek girl by the name of Hannah Abbot and immediately followed by me. As soon as I stand and head up to the hat I take a seat and before the hat even touches my head SLYTHERIN is shouted by the hat.I hear the loud cheers from the Slytherin table and I take a seat right on the end while waiting for the others to join me. Draco sat directly across from me and soon the name Harry Potter is called out and I have to reign in my fury. It's his fault I've never met my father and that my mother got caught. Thankfully the boy is sorted Gryffindor so I will not have to deal with him. Although the hat took longer than normal, certainly the so called savior of the wizarding world could be anything less than a golden Gryffindor.

After a few words by the Headmaster and dinner we are off to the dungeons common room. Celeano already knew the password so she ignore the small speech they said on basicly not forgetting the password and that it changes weekly. When the the Slytherins all enter the older years sit together in groups around the common room informing the first years that there head of house would be here soon to give his beggining of the year speech. While they waited the looked around there common room in awe. There where to spiral staircases that lead down that they assumed to lead to their rooms. The entire wall facing the lake was glass and they could see the murky green water and the creatures swimming by. There were plush green couches and silver throw pillows along with beautiful mahogany tables scattered around. Looking up one could see the beautiful floating green and silver lanterns that bathes the room in light.

The fireplace suddenly flared to life and Severus Snape the Head of Slytherin House came billowing out. He stood tall and imposing and Celeano noticed that many of the first years flinched away, while most of the older students just seem used to it. "Welcome back to Hogwarts and congratulations to those recently sorted into Slytherin." He didn't necessarily speak loudly but he had a sort of authority to his voice. "As for the new Slytherins we have a code in our house that we follow. Slytherins stand together. If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin it is dealt with here in the confines of our common room. Slytherins have long been discriminated against and you will no doubt experience it within your seven years here at Hogwarts. If something bad happens or a fight is started without a doubt it will be you who are blamed. You must use your cunning to survive. But be proud to be a Slytherin, Merlin himself was a Slytherin, even if many conveniently forget this fact. All of you are to read the rules lists placed in your dorms and I expect them to be followed." With that he nodded before waving his wand and the room was decorated with balloons and streamers along with platters full of snacks. "I believe it's time to celebrate our new Slytherins, The night is yours but i expect everyone to be in their beds by one." With that he turned with his robes billowing and left through the fireplace.

"That was interesting" Commented one of Celeano's fellow first years, It was Pansy if she remembered correctly. One of the seventh years announced to the first years "Never mess with Professor Snape, His wrath is infamous but as long as you are respectful and follow the rules he's generally the best head of house you could ask for. He'll make sure you're alright and has rules in place to make sure we are taken care of. He's more involved than the other heads of houses and occasionally throughs us parties for celebrating Slytherin achievements." Everyone joined into the celebration and they had it all cleaned up by twelve thirty as the first years headed down the stairs. Each staircase lead down seven floors into the ground and first years had the first floor under and like all seven floors has a large circular room filled with flush chairs and a few tables scattered about for them to all hang out in. Then around the room where several doors that lead to each girl's room. Unlike most other houses they each had their own separate rooms while having a shared space. Slytherins need their space not to mention most were used to their lavish comforts at home so they expect nothing less. Celeano found the door with her name and silently slipped into her new room. It had a large four poster and seemed to have an entire wall filled with bookcases. She also had a nice bathroom connected to her room. She unpacked her things quickly putting her books on the book shelves and clothes in the large wardrobe. She then got everything for each of her subjects set out so that tomorrow when she got her schedule she would just need to run up and grab what she needed for the day.

"O you remember the look on potter's face in Potions. When Professor Snape banished his potion because it was an emerald green rather that mermaid green. Like anyone other than the Slytherin's would know that color" Draco said between his chuckling. It was the day before the end of term feast. With a deadpan expression Celeano replied with her dry sense of humor "If only it were not illegal to banish the boy himself." Celano and Draco continued their conversation on best school year memories with the rest of the first years. Celeano's thoughts started to drift too the merman she had seen through the common room window on nights she couldn't sleep. She was almost certain that it was the same merperson she had trailed fingers with on her boat ride to school. She had only ever seen him when she was alone but it was always a compassionate silence as they would both press their backs to the glass or or when she would laugh in delight and smile in joy when he would call the lakes creatures to thoughts drifted even further away. In fact, something was bugging Celeano though and she had finally found it out last night when she snuck into the Gryffindor common room. The three had snuck into the forbidden corridor and Quirrell had apparently had the Dark Lord living off of him. If only she had know she could have helped her father return, so far nobody knows what actually happened but it's too good to be true that they wouldn't mention it to make the precious Boy-Who-Lived look good. At least on the plus side even though Slytherin lost the quidditch cup do to the stupid boy being given special privileges when Draco on the other hand had been punished for flying earlier in the year they were going to win the house cup tomorrow.

As they finished Dinner they all headed towards the common room together. The next two nights their Head of House had announced they would be having parties both tonight and tomorrow to celebrate how well they did and the fact they had well over a hundred points more than those anoying Gryffindors. Well there were three Gryffindors that weren't so bad. She had helped the Weasley twins pull of several pranks on various people throughout the year. Although she never helped them when they would try to prank her fellow Slytherins and would often sabotage their pranks if she found out they were aimed at any of her housemates. Halfway through the year the three of them had convinced the entire student body and the majority of the staff that Peeves had somehow been split in two and was pranking twice as much. They managed it with both of the Weasleys working together so that one projected Peeves image and the other his voice while Celeano had used her wand to levitate all varieties of prank goods to make it look as though Peeves had thrown or set them off. It only worked because Celeano had convince Peeves to play along with it in exchange for a huge kit of prank goods. There was also Lee Jordan who wasn't too bad, sure he was a bloody prat when he would be the commentator of matches when Slytherin played but he was a generally nice guy and surprisingly really shy. He makes up for it though by acting loud and boisterous like the rest of the Gryffindors. Celeano would never admit to being their friends though. They only met in secret because Celeano couldn't risk being seen with Blood Traitors. She knows her parents would be disappointed and furious if they ever found out so she had silently decided to secretly protect them when the Dark Lord returned. Celeano is taken out of her thoughts when they finally arrive at the common room and see's the huge party set up. Even more surprising was that Professor Snape was waiting for all of his Slytherins when they got there. Normally he would set the party up and leave as soon as possible but today he sat there on one of the plush couches with a book in hand before standing as soon as they entered.

"As tommorow will be your last night here for this school year I would like to ask all of you to pack your trunks before commencing the party tonight, Leave out only what you plan on wearing tomorrow as all Slytherins are going to be here until the leaving feast tomorrow, everything is set up and there are no restrictions tonight for when you must all be in bed so… enjoy yourselves" Almost immediately the house as one cheered before heading to pack up there things quickly so they could commence their party. Professor Snape was without a doubt the best head of House they could hope for and was the only one who ever saw the slytherins less than proper behavior in the confines of their common room. They didn't have to put on masks in front of him and it was even known that he would often turn a blind eye when the Slytherins did anything in retribution for a fellow Slytherin. If they started something they would be in trouble but if they were only standing up for or protecting another Slytherin or themselves he would let it pass. After Celeano was fully packed she headed up to the common room and notice that almost everyone was already starting in on the party. She also noticed when a couple of the Seventh years spiked the punch with a bottle of Fire Whisky. The house partied well into the night and most everyone even the first years where sporting hangovers and got up around noon.

Once everyone was awake they headed out to the Great hall and smiled at the fact it was decorated in green and silver. They couldn't wait to eat after being awarded the house cup They had won the house cup for all of their hard work. They sat down and soon Dumbledore was standing and the room completely went silent. The Slytherins all looked on in anticipation of receiving the house cup. To their surprise instead he said there was some last minute points to be given out. Just like that he gave the Gryffindors enough points to have one the house cup. If he was going to give out points for any of the things he mentioned he could have done it much earlier. No he had to give the Slytherins the impression that they had one the cup and then he tore it away and gave it to the gryffindors. They had worked hard all year and they should have won but the headmaster just took it away. The Slytherins all felt betrayed by the headmaster. It was no secret he had been a gryffindor and that he favored him but what he just did was unforgivable. How could he do that. The Gryffindors started Cheering loudly as they won the cup when they should have rightfully been dead last. Celeano would not sit here and listen to the Gryffindors cheering and taunting the Slytherins that they won. Before the meal even appeared on the table she stood up. She was the only person in the entire hall standing up other than Dumbledore himself. As a first year she was on the end closest to the Teachers table. She turned her back to Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers and as the Gryffindors continued their cheering she spoke in a voice just loud enough for the Slytherins to hear "I for one will not eat in the same room as a man who would lead our house into believing we had one, which we rightfully should have, and then taking it and just giving it away to a house that should have lost and was well over a hundred points behind us. It's not only disrespectful to us but it bumped every house back a place and is disrespectful to them as well when they had also earned more points." With that she started to walk out of the Great hall and she noticed with glee that each Slytherin she passed stood as well and walked out of the great hall as one. Not a single Slytherin remained in the great hall to eat with the despicable excuse of a headmaster. In one action he had turned each and every Slytherin away from him.

Upon reaching the common room they all enter solemnly. Professor Snape had already set up for their party tonight but not a single Slytherin felt like celebrating tonight. With the wave of her wand Celeano banished all the party food and decorations. Draco began pushing the furniture to the walls and soon everyone had pitched in and they all sat in a large circle regardless of their year. One of the older students Marcus Flint was the first to speak "Dumbledore may have always given more points to Gryffindors but I never thought he would steal the house cup from us and give it to them. We worked so hard for those points and it was for nothing." Pansy then added in "There's no way it was just a coincidence, those points could have been given days ago not now. Why did we have to be Slytherin?" Tears started to leak from her eyes and Draco began soothingly rubbing her back as he spoke up "We're Slytherin and there is nothing wrong with it, Slytherin does not mean evil, we are cunning, we are ambitious and we are resourceful. Remember our beginning of year speech Professor Snape gave us?" He asked Rhetorically "Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he is respected as the greatest wizard in history." Theodore Nott spoke next "We will get over not having received the cup but what the headmaster did tonight is not something we can easily forgive." Everyone voiced their agreement and so Celeano finally decided to speak once more and with her natural charisma everyone was listening to her "Tonight is a night of mourning but tomorrow we will all leave proud, we will show no one that this has hurt us. We know that we deserved that cup and for now that is all that mattered. Let the foolish Gryffindors celebrate a false victory. Let them think they are better than us because we will know it's not true. Tomorrow we will hold our heads high and will get the satisfaction of knowing that we are better and don't have favoritism to thank for our triumphs" Sure their head of house gave them points quite a bit but that's because he make up for almost all the other teachers who favor the other houses, mainly Gryffindor. It's not their fault they are treated like they are. They are merely children like any other student at this school but do the other students see it, no they don't. On this night many of the Slytherins learned to despise Dumbledore and all that he represents. He ultimately pushed countless Slytherins away from the light with his blatant show of favoritism.


	3. Chapter 3

The next year past bye in a blur for Celeano. The most memorable event however was when Celeano had discovered the Chamber of Secrets. The chamber of secrets had been opened and she had known it wasn't any of the Slytherins and as it was not her she had taken to researching. By all means there should only be two people able to get into that chamber. Herself and her father. As such she began to learn about her father's early life. Upon finding his plaque for special services to the school she dug deeper into how he earned it. Apparently he had caught Rubeus Hagrid amidst a murder. Hagrid sounded so familiar to the girl until it finally dawned on her that that was the gamekeepers name. Upon some snooping she found that the man was so kind hearted it was sickening and that he couldn't possibly have killed the girl Myrtle. She then realized that her father must have killed the girl and put the blame on him, he was a half giant so they would take a prodigy's word over that of a half breed. Connecting the last of the dots Celeano had visited moaning Myrtle and discovered the chamber of secrets and the Basilisk within. What she didn't understand was who was opening the chamber if not she until she saw the Weasley girl lying on the floor with a young tom riddle specter standing over her. The Dark Lord must have been possessing the girl Celeano realised with hope shining in her eyes. She hopped more than anything that this would mean that her father may be coming back soon. Before she could move towards the spector and make herself known she heard the sound of the Potter Brat coming down in the chamber. He must be here to save the Weasley girl. Celeano quickly hid behind a pillar and decided to simply wait and watch.

She waited for what seemed like forever until the boy reached the chambers, He had been arguing with somebody for something beforehand. It sounded as though it was the bumbling fool of a defence professor. She smirked slightly at that, the less people that can put up a fight the better. The boy stupidly ran straight for the girl without waiting to see the Basilisk until father came spiraling back out of his diary. Who knew he had a flare for dramatics. Eventually it lead to a fight between the Basilisk and boy and to Celeano's surprise the stupid brat one. He then took the Basilisks toth and rammed it through the diary. Celeano had to stop herself from shrieking no as the only thing she knows of in connection to her father other than some stupid plaque. A smoking black specter of a teen Tom riddle came fleeing out of the diary screaming in agony as it was destroyed. Celeano watched as the phoenix Fawkes brought him out of the chamber, she waited until the noise was gone before heading for the exit to make sure they were gone. To her surprise it was caved in and she was trapped for now. She ignored it as she instead went over to the Basilk. It was a shame that such a beauty was killed but she wasn't going to make it's death meaningless. She reached into her over the shoulder bag and pulled out glass jar and took a temporary shrinking charm on the Basilk and placing it in the jar. It should hold for the next month so that she can dissect it for potions ingredients when she's safe at Malfoy Manor. She then used a quick accio for her broom and flew out of the chamber. Sticking to the shadows she made it back to the Slytherin Common room and into bed.

Other than the chamber fiasco Celeano had a pretty calm year. Just like in her first year she got the highest grades of her year while only answering questions when called upon. She scored perfect O's in all of her classes while staying under the radar. Unlike the Granger girl Celeano didn't flaunt her knowledge in class so it was rather easy for her to stay out of the spot light. The only professor to even notice her perfect grades was her own head of house who seemed to never miss anything. When they had meet to decide what electives she would be taking she informed him she intended on taking them all. He had been surprised that she would be taking Muggle Studies, she was after all the only Slytherin in years to sign up for the class but she had been adamant that she intended to take everything.

Celeano however, even under the radar, was extremely popular among her fellow slytherins along with Draco. Celeano had even earned a spot on the Quidditch team as Keeper replacing Miles Bletchley. Celeano had not initially wanted to play but relented to Draco's persistence. She had actually earned her place however. She cared for Draco but it was no secret that Lucius had bought his son's way onto the team. Celeano could not have been happier as the end of the year came as she was able to dissect the Basilk from the chamber. Basilks where rare and the parts where restricted goods and monitored excessively by the ministry so for her to get them was truly great. She personally loves potions and can't wait till they get into the more advanced potions. She already could brew up to the seventh year potions by the end of the year, she was advanced in all the subjects taught at Hogwarts but Potions was her passion. She also had taken an interest in the Dark Arts early on but she honestly prefered the tranquility of brewing and the need to be precise since any one mistake could cause an explosion. She liked to play with fire, she just hoped she didn't get burnt to bad.

The summer started off perfectly and Celeano had taken apart the basilisk with ease. She had no qualms of dissecting it for ingredients, dead things just didn't bother her. Even better yet this year Lucius had informed her and Draco that The Manor had been specially worded so that they could use underage magic without the ministry knowing. This had made Celeano's day as she started practicing not only theory but the magic. By the end of the summer she could cast just about any spell up to fourth year and had read all of her course books and taken notes already. She just knew her parents would be happy to have such a capable young witch. She had even convinced Lucius to teach her how to apparate early. Unlike other magic the trace can not pick up on apparition since it's not taught till people are of age. Celeano was delighted by this as she couldn't be traced if she chose to disappear for a while. As the summer ended she soon found herself on the train once more headed to Hogwarts.

Her third year was started with a bumpy ride to Hogwarts. The train was stopped by dementors. When she felt the train stop she had left the other slytherin third years in their car and walked down the carriage until she came face to face with a dementor exiting a train car. Looking curiously at the black creature she couldn't help wondering why it wasn't affecting her like she had read they were supposed to. Little did she know being born in the high security end of Azkaban with several dementors nearby for the hour she had been their rendered her immune to their effects. All this happened in a split second before a homeless looking man came out of the carriage and cast expecto patronum as a silvery wolf leapt out of his wand at the creature. He then saw Celeano standing there and immediately sent her into the train car he had just excited telling her to stay until he returned.

Celeano looked around the car he had shoved her in and she had to hold back a scowl at realizing the potter brat was in this car. Just her luck. He was on the floor and seemed to be passed out and the Granger girl and Weasley boy helped him up onto the chair as he came to right as the lights came on. The man soon came in afterwards and handed out chocolate bars to all four of them saying that it helps to eat it. Celeano held the bar in her hand but silently refused to eat it. There was no telling what the man could have put in it and she wasn't taking any chances. He looked at Potter with concern in his eye's making sure he was alright before turning toward Celeano asking "Why aren't you eating the chocolate, it will get rid of the coldness and absence of happiness faster." Celeano simply shook her head placing it back in his hands "No thank you, I'll be fine." She decides not to admit to not having felt anything from the dementors before adding "I don't eat foods given to me bye strangers I have just meet." He nodded his head accepting the bar back before introducing himself to the four students "I'm Remus Lupin, the new Defence Professor, And you are?" he asked to the group in general. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley,this is Harry Potter." She said while pointing to the boys in turn "and this is… umm I'm sorry I don't think we've met before, are you a first year?" Celeano has to hold back a scowl, she is only eleven so it's not surprising the girl would think she was a first year but honestly she had been in classes with them for two years now. Even if she does stay under the radar you would think the know it all would know who the only person with a higher grade on the class rankings. "I'm actually a third year like the three of you, My name is Celeano Black and I can understand you wouldn't know me" She said as civilly as possible before adding "I'm a Slytherin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She noticed that the new professor's eyes had widened at her last name. Interesting, she would have to remember that. The three Gryffindors were focused more on the fact she was a Slytherin however. "A polite slytherin, I didn't think one existed" exclaimed the redheaded boy. "Ronald" admonished Hermione, "Well it's true" She didn't bother to correct him on that Celeano noticed. In a split decision Celeano decided to try and befriend the golden trio, It would make it all the better when they found out who her father is. She smiled a genuine smile as she thought that before responding with her smile still in place. "We are a rare breed indeed" Ron Snickered at that before asking "If we're in the same year how come we've never met you?" Celeano easily tells a half truth "I've always been more focused on studying that making friends." She then continues with a sob story that would be sure to win them over along with the professor who seems to obviously care for Harry. "I've also kind of always believed I don't deserve friends, I mean my mother was a terrible person and she was a slytherin, in fact the hat didn't even hesitate before placing me. I suppose it has to do with the traits of a Slytherin though. I've had to be cunning in order to Survive at the Malfoy's, They were my mother's closest living Relatives so I was brought to them after I was born. My mother Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to me in her cell in Azkaban. I always had to hide in order to avoid them. They aren't really the nicest people and I couldn't stand their views on blood purity. I guess I don't see why everyone can't get along. And then I guess I've been resourceful in finding ways to avoid them while not letting them know I don't support the stupid blood purity spiel, I mean I play on the Slytherin Quidditch team just so nobody will notice that I don't support the same belighs as most of them. Ambitious I know I am, It's why I work so hard, I want to prove not all Slytherins are bad." Celeano looks down at her feet before mumbling "I don't know why I'm even telling you this, you'll probably just make fun of me for it, or you might tell Malfoy and make my life at the Manor a living hell, IF- I should go." Fake tears well in Celeano's eyes as she quickly turns on her heel to run from the room. She figured she would slowly get them to like her but to her surprise she felt someone's hand on her wrist pulling her all the way back in the car.

"We wouldn't tell Malfoy that. We've been bullied by him for years and we wouldn't make your own house hate you along with the people you're living with. I know what it's like to live with people who hate you and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not to mention I've been picked on by Malfoy for my scar, Ron for his family and Hermione for her looks. We wouldn't make you live like that." Hermione and Ron soon voiced their agreement and Celeano's eyes widened in shock, she had never been spoken to in such a caring way and with anyone so concerned for her and her safety. Her whole life she's been working towards making sure her parents would be proud of her, but are they really the type of people she wants to grow up like? Celeano shakes her head as her tears continue to fall but this time for real. A little bit of her resolve to make her parents proud dissolved right then and there. Harry took her into his arms in a slightly awkward hug rubbing the younger girls back until the tears stopped flowing. "Thank you, do you guys mind if I go grab my things and join you in your train car?" They all nodded and soon Celeano is in the train car she shared with Draco and the other Slytherins.

Draco wasn't in at the moment and she would later find out that almost immediately after she left he had went into his car to pick on Harry. He however got back into their train car as Celeano was just grabbing down her things. He immediately noticed her tear streaked cheeks and pulled her into his warm embrace and stroking her hair like he used to when she was little and couldn't sleep, back before she had read the letter from her mother that would make the girl desperate for the parents she never met's affection. "What's wrong Cel?" He asked as he hugged her. She desperately wanted to tell Draco about her parentage and confide all her conflicting feelings with her cousin but knew that she shouldn't, he wouldn't understand. Instead she used all her slytherin cunning to make her facial expression into a small smile as she responded "Don't worry Dragon, I'm alright, they aren't real tears. I came to grab my stuff because I'm going to trick the stupid Gryffindor trio into believing I'm their friend so I can spy on them." Draco looked confused for a moment before responding "You've been in the same year as them for two years, they have to already have you figured out to be one of the most popular of the Slytherin"

Celeano responded "I don't really talk in class unless called on and even the brains of the group couldn't come up with my name. I know it will be hard to act like we don't like eachother but I think it would be best to have someone on the inside of all their shenanigans. If They trust me they'll let things slip and you know how much your parents dislike Potter." Draco nodded before pulling her back into his arms and whispering in her hair "Alright Cel, but we'll talk about this latter in the common room, All right?" Celeano smiled up at him and responded "Yeah, oh and I want to make my story seem more believable so tell the rest of the Slytherins not to talk to me and when I sit down at the Great table to leave just enough space between me and you guys that it looks like to anyone noticing that you guys don't really like me all that much. So sort of like you put up with me or ignore me but not enough to look like you guys hate me or anything." Draco node before releasing Celeano from his grasp. She left with her stuff and before heading back to the Gryffindors car changed into her uniform and cleaned herself up. Draco's always been so nice and caring even though she knows his parents and her own aren't the best people but at the same time those three had shown her kindness when she tried to deceive them. She knows her father wants the Potter brat, no Harry she resolved to call him, dead but could she really support trying to kill a boy who despite whatever horrible childhood he had to face without his parents was kind to her. Shaking her head to clear it she decided that in her own way she would protect those she cared about while not giving up the chance to make her parents proud. She would protect Draco from almost anything if she could along with Fred and George and Lee, the Gryffindors that were nice to her despite her last name and continued to be her friend in secret, well know it wouldn't have to be a secret anymore since it would just look like she had been trying to find a way into the younger three gryffindors circle. The people she would protect unfortunately for her now included the three Gryffindors she had avoided since first year. She quickly left the stall to go sit with the gryffindors before her mind could worry about it all even more.

Sliding the door open she set her stuff with everyone else's and took a seat next to Hermione. She sat a little awkwardly at first until the new defence professor resumed the conversation they were having before she came back. He was telling them about the effects of dementors. He then looked over at Celeano before asking "Are you sure you wouldn't like some chocolate, you're still a little pale." Lupin had decided that he would help this little girl whose words reminded him of the same ones Sirius had said so many years ago. He knew in his heart that there was no way Sirius had really given up there other best friend and killed another but he had no proof. Even if he did nobody would ever listen to a werewolfs word. He looked at the small girl who reminded him of Sirius and she shook her head no before saying "Maybe just a square" He opened up the bar of chocolate and split it in half just like he used to do with Sirius "How about halfs?" She nodded her head with a slight smile on her face as she accepted half the bar. Celeano eyed the bar a little wearily but as soon as she saw the new teacher take a bite of his half she started to nibble on the chocolate. "Thank you Professor Lupin she said with a small smile on her face, she wasn't really a big sweets person but the chocolate was a bittersweet flavor that put a smile on her face. The Professor smiled happily before telling the Gryffindors in the room that we were almost to school so they best change. They left with a pair of robes in hand and Celeano was left with the odd new Professor. She looked over his things and noticed that they looked almost as raggedy as the man's clothes. She looked up at him and noticed he caught her eying his things and she quickly blushed as she looked away knowing the man knew she was silently judging him even if she hadn't said anything about it. She muttered a quick apology as she looked away.

He couldn't help but simply smile at the girl sitting there. She seemed so innocent yet like she wears a mask at the same time. Celeano could feel her eyes on her and she stared at the floor before asking "So… are you excited to be teaching at Hogwarts for the year?, you do know it's a cursed job and that nobody's lasted more than a year for a long time?" The man chuckled slightly before saying "I am aware that no one's been able to hold the position for long and I am very much delighted to have the job at Hogwarts, I had always wanted to be a teacher." Celeano's curiosity was immediately piqued at this. The man obviously hasn't got a lot of money based on his clothes and luggage yet say's he's always wanted to teach implying he's never been able to get a job. Is he another bad teacher like the past to making the only job teaching he can get be a cursed one or was there something else. "You say you have always wanted to teach, Why haven't you before?" The man had a pained smile as he responded "I'm afraid I've just never had an opportunity." Changing the subject in an obviously Gryffindor way, no subtly "Enough of me, How about you are you excited to be going back to hogwarts?" Celeano let the topic change go as she responded "I suppose, I wish it was more challenging, I've already got the theory and magic down to just about everything through fourth year and I've already taken notes for the entire year from each chapter of all my books. I've even memorised the instructions for all of the potions up through third year and am pretty sure I can brew just about anything through seventh year. I actually want to do something with potions when I'm older but I probably won't get to if my parents ever… er get out" She trailed off with the sentence her face filled with worry, at one point that thought would have filled her with hope but now she's not so sure. Shaking her head once again she strengthened her resolve once more. She would make her parents proud, one act of kindness from Harry, no it was a foolish thing to decided to call him that, the potter brat shouldn't affect her this much. She just had to make it through the year. She decides to brush past it with a joke "I only hope Defence isn't a complete waste of time this year." She put a slight smirk on her face so he would know she was joking and to her surprise he chuckled slightly. Little did she know just how much she reminded the man of Sirius. "I will try not to disappoint." With that the door opened back up and Hermione joined them soon followed by Harry and Ron. They ended up having a great conversation and she had to keep reminding herself that she wanted to make her parents proud and that specifically meant not actually being friends with potter. Besides he's the reason her parents were locked away or, practically dead, or at least that's what she told herself.

When they got to the school Professor Lupin waved a goodbye to them and they got in a carriage pulled by therestals. Celeano couldn't see them but she knew they were there. She had been fascinated with them when she was four or five after having read about them. In fact she had even contemplated murder in order to be able to see them. She opened the carriage door and hopped in before sliding over. Hermione once again sat next to her while Ron and Harry sat next to one another. When they reached the castle she waved goodbye as she took her seat at the Slytherin table. She noticed that they had listened and they sat just a little away and purposely didn't include her in the conversation. She sat quietly watching the sorting and half heartedly clapped for the new slytherins to make it look as though she was sort of out of the loop yet not enough for anyone else to notice. Dinner went bye in a drag and when they finally made it to the confines of the Slytherin common room her and the rest of the third years sat together after Professor Snape's welcoming speech and announcing the party. Draco immediately filled everyone in on everything and i added to it here and there and they all agreed to only talk like friends in the common room.

The next few weeks proved to be hard balancing her life out, she hated only being able to talk to the Slytherins in the common room but her new Gryffindor friends wouldn't understand and she had to make all her Slytherin friends believe she was solely hanging out with them to spy. It was also hard when she had decided to start up tutoring the younger Slytherins because she had to make sure they only approached her in the common room. She wanted to keep in touch with all her housemates though and keep her popularity in her house. She did end up finding a delicate balance. She would spend have the time in the slytherin common and the other half with her Gryffindor friends, no that's not the word, aquanetics? She had told the three Gryffindors about how she had been friends with Fred, George and Lee since first year in secret but that she decided she didn't care anymore if she was seen hanging out with Gryffindors and that she was tired of feeling lonely, a half truth at least. She didn't care anymore that she was seen with them since all the Slytherins believed she was solely spying on them. Hermione and Celeano had both bonded over the fact that they were both taking each elective. After the sorting feast both had been called to Dumbledore's office and met with him, Professor McGonagall and her own head of house Professor Snape to discuss if they would truly be able to take the work load. With both girls wanting to take all the electives they had rearranged the schedule so that they could take them all without any of the electives conflicting. Celeano had found it easy to keep up with the classes as she had already taken notes over the summer where as Hermione had only read all of the books. Celeano felt slightly smug at the fact that she knew she was having an easier time. She had been spending time with her parents so she hadn't had as much free time as Celeano. Celeano also unlike Hermione did not pay attention in class unless it was practical lessons, test or quizzes or that all of her homework was already done. She had already read the books and taken notes so she saw no point in paying attention when she could be finishing her homework so she could spend time with her housemates and the gryffindors.


	4. Chapter 4

News of Sirius Black was all over the school and the dementors were putting people on edge. Sitting in Defence against the Dark Arts Celeano and Harry awaited their chance to face their boggarts. Celeano was right in front of Harry and unlike the others she hadn't laughed at her Head of House dressed in Neville's Grandmother's clothes. Honestly that's the boy's biggest fear, he's either very brave and has few fears or he truly can't take being in potions classes. She silently tells herself she will pair with him next time he demands interhouse pairs. She felt guilty that her mother had driven his parents to insanity. As evil as her parents are said to be she still wants to meet them, Neville barely knew his parents and he can likely only remember the shells they are now. She is soon brought out of her musings when she steps forward and her boggart morphs into an exact copy of herself that's laughing at her almost crazily. In that moment she realizes her biggest fear, to be just like her parents, but no she want's to make them proud. The thoughts swirl in her head but seeing her boggart lift its arm at her and getting ready to scream the killing curse at her she can't truly deny it. All that is heard is the "Av" before she screams ridiculous, thankfully she and Professor Lupin where the only ones who knew what her boggart was planning to scream. She watched as the boggart of her is suddenly skipping around the room holding onto a bunny. Celeano falls to the floor just as Remus steps forward and the boggart turns into a floating silver ball that seems to be the moon? Celeano doesn't give it another thought though when she feels the cold floor on her cheek. After putting the boggart back in the cupboard he dismissed class and the students quickly packed up and left. Draco looked at Celeano and had all he could do not to run to see if she was alright but he didn't want to break her cover so he walked out of the class room with a flare of jealousy that the Weasley, Potter and Granger got to stay while he had to leave her on the cold hard floor. He loved her like a little sister and it grated on his nerves that he couldn't be there to protect her. With one last glance he exited the room.

Celeano opened her eyes a few minutes later regain consciousness finding her head laying on Hermione's lap. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings as what happened came rushing to the forefront of her mind. Silently tears streamed down her face, how can her boggart be herself. Why did it have to be herself, she wants so badly to make her parents proud but the only way to do that is become what she fears most. Hermione wiped her tears away not knowing what was really wrong, she had never heard of someone who's boggart was themselves. Celeano cried herself out before whispering "Thank you for not leaving me alone, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." At this point almost no one could understand the girl as she whispered apology after apology to noone in particular. Remus swiftly took out his wand and sent his patronus out to get the girls head of house, he wasn't particularly sure what to do with the girl and he was hoping that her head of house would understand it better than he. He only understood that she seemed to be afraid of being like her mother. Every mannerism of her boggart looked like a miniature Bellatrix. Sure Celeano normally looks like Bellatrix but she never acts as she would have and it made it almost impossible to tell she was her mother. A few minutes later Professor Snape was in the door sneering at Professor Lupin "And what pray tell you was so important I had to cancel my seventh year potions class." Remus told the three remaining Gryffindors to go and they seemed a little apprehensive but left after a single pointed look. As soon as they left he spoke loud enough for Severus to hear him but soft enough not to spook the girl now curled up in a ball muttering apology after apology. "We were doing a lesson on Boggarts and when Ms. Black's turn came she stood in front of the boggart and it took the form of herself. It was her but the mannerisms were solely that of her mother's. Her boggart of herself was attempting to scream the killing curse at her before she yelled out ridiculous. Since then I dismissed the class to see if she was okay and after crying in Ms. Granger's arms she whispered a thanks for staying with her but then started in apologizing and she has been muttering apology after apology since then. As her head of house I thought you would best know how to calm her down." Severus Sneered at him as he stalked toward the girl curled up on the floor "Was a boggart truly appropriate for a third year class, you should have been better prepared, not everyone has silly fears like the moon." Remus paled a little but ignored it as he watched Severus swiftly lift the girl up and placing her on a desk with her legs dangling of. He held her shoulders as she sat there glassy eyed muttering apologies. She didn't even seem fazed by anything going on around her. He was not known for being a soothing person and so he said in a calm voice accio calming draught. When it flew into his palm he gently tried to hand it to her to take but she continued to stay apologizing. He decided to cut out the middleman so he spelled the potion into her stomach and he immediately started to see the results. The glass look in her eyes faded and she slowly stopped apologizing when she started to understand where she was. "Ms. Black are you well enough to walk with me to my office?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could manage. She nodded slightly and he released his grip from her shoulders and she hopped down from the desk still slightly dazed. "Did anyone other than the three Gryffindors see her in that state?" Remus shook his head and responded "No the others only saw her collapse." Severus nodded before informing the Werewolf "Good, I expect you to catch up with them and ensure that no one finds out about this, as far as anyone needs to know she was up shortly after everyone left the classroom and it had simply been a shock to her that her own boggart was herself." Remus nodded not willing to argue with the man in front of the still dazed girl. He hadn't meant for anyone to be so deeply hurt by their boggart. He had thought they were all still young enough that they would have more childish fears like Ronald's fear of spiders.

Severus then turned and told the dazed girl to follow him down to his office. He didn't intend to let one of his Slytherins suffer so he would get down to the bottom of the problem. Not to mention her boggart in itself was unheard of, as far as he knew nobodies bogart had ever been themselves before. He walked with the girl in tow until he reached his office and opened the door and ushered her in. He told her to sit in the chair across from his desk and she did so. By now she looked as though she was almost completely out of the daze. He began to rethink if he should have brought her to his office. Hee had made it to look intimidating by setting out some of his less than appealing potions ingredients in jars so that when students were there they would be ill at ease. To his surprise the girl was looking around the room with, perhaps awe as she came out of her daze, before pointing out one of the jars, "Is that a dragon's liver?" He looked up to the jar she pointed out and drawled "Indeed" He wasn't quite sure how such a young third year was able to point out a jar and identify it as a dragon's liver, none of the potions taught at hogwarts even require a dragon's liver. She continued to look from jar to jar and was amazed at how many potions ingredients he had just casually laying around. In fact some were rather expensive ingredients so she blurted out before she could think about it "Why would you leave out so many expensive potions ingredients? Aren't you afraid a student will see them and want them for themselves?" He raised a single eyebrow at the girl, it seemed she had completely forgot why she was there "Are you implying something? I'll be sure to visit if anything goes missing." Severus watched as he finally got a reaction from the girl "No, not at all Professor" She rushed out before adding "I would never steal from you and if I truly wanted anything I would buy it myself." Celeano sat there terrified he would think she would be some petty thief getting ready to ramble on some more before Professor Snape smoothly put in in a deadpan expression "It was a joke." At that the girl began to sputter and to her utter horror she had choked out "I didn't know that was possible." She immediately put her hand over her mouth as she muttered out an apology. The second it left her lips she remembered why she was in her Professor's office in the first place. Professor Snape's sardonically drawled "I see you finally remember why you are in my office Ms. Black."

Celeano nodded her head before saying "I meant no trouble, I suppose I just wasn't prepared for my boggart. I didn't mean to cause a problem." The girl was obviously uncomfortable at this point and so in a subtle attempt to leave "If that's all I should really get going I have charms next and I would hate to lose points for Slytherin by being late." Celeano hoped that by using points she would be able to convince him to leave without speaking but as she stood to leave he said in a silky smooth voice "Sit back down Ms. Black. I do believe Filius, Professor Flitwick, would agree that your health is more important than being late to class." She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded while sitting back down. Excuse after excuse was running through her brain on how to get out of speaking to her head of house. She eventually sighed when she realized it would be pointless to try and out slytherin her head of house, every single excuse she could think of she knew he would be able to talk around. She decided to try one last thing before giving in. "Oh, I seemed to forget my bag in the defense classroom, may I run up and grab it before we speak, It would really make me feel much more comfortable talking about all of this." If he said yes she fully intended to not come back perhaps even hide away from the common room for a few days. Professor Snape replied in his increasingly irritating drawl "I fail to see how your bag may help to loosen your tongue but I suppose you may have it with you." Celeano immediately got up while muttering a "Thank you Professor, I'll be right back" Before she could leave the room he said with a smirk on his face, "Oh no allow me, please be seated." He then pulled out his wand and said a quick accio Ms. Black's bag. She nearly groaned at the satisfied smirk on his face as her bag zoomed into his hand. "I believe this is yours, know I believe you said this would make you more comfortable. Are you ready to speak to me yet?" Celeano looked her Professor dead in the eye and imitated his sardonic drawl and form of speech to the best of her ability "Unfortunately I do not believe I am prepared to discuss the topic at hand yet. I'm afraid I won't be for a while yet. If that is all?"

Severus's eyes glinted dangerously at the girl sitting before him, he is trying to help the insufferable girl yet she continues to try and ignore the obvious problem at hand. "Ms. Black I will warn you this once, my patience is wearing thin and we both know you will eventually have to discuss this with me so if you are done imitating me I would appreciate a little more respect and for you to answer my questions. Do you understand Ms. Black?" Celeano looked down and in a soft voice responded "I understand, I did not mean to offend you sir, I find the topic to be personal and have never had to speak with someone about the topic at hand, or more accurately I've never actually spoken about it in general. I apologize that I am wearing your patience thin." With a sigh she finished "I suppose we should get this over with, what would you like to know?"

"Ms. Black for the rest of our conversation I implore you to stop with the excessive apologies. Now I would like to hear your account of what happened." Celeano nodded before forcing the words out. "Well, in defence we were doing a practical lesson on Boggarts, I watched as other students walked forward and saw increasingly idiotic fears" Celeano paused for a second before saying "spiders, disembodied hands, failing an exam, a professor for Merlin's sake, anyway back to the topic at hand I was watching everyone's idiotic fears when eventually my turn came up, I had not truly know what to expect. I'm not so naive to believe I am fearless but In all honesty I had been expecting both of my parents, not myself acting as them." Celeano shuddered slightly at the memory of herself getting ready to through the killing curse. "Anyhow the boggart version of me was getting ready to cast a err… not so legal spell on myself but before it could mutter the full incantation I cast ridiculous at myself, well my boggart and had to suffer seeing myself skipping around the room. I'm actually grateful no one seemed to pay attention to the skipping image of me, quite horrific really. But so I passed out for a few seconds, I believe that was all it was. Things get blurry I remember profusely apologizing and someone smelling of Draught of Living Death placing me on a desk, I would assume that was you, oh, i'm causing you to miss your sixth or seventh year classes" Before she can apologize Professor Snape cuts her off "If you apologize again I will remove your tongue and use it as a potions ingredient." She can't help but giggle at his empty threat "I'm afraid we both know a witch's tongue is not an ingredient in any known potions. But as you wish. Where was I? Oh yes that's right I was set on a desk and then suddenly I was in your office. Things started to get clearer after I noticed the jars on your shelves." Suddenly it clicked to Celeano that they were meant to make students uncomfortable in his office, just like his comment of tongues, he uses the student's ignorance of potions to make them feel intimidated, no wonder he is the Slytherin head of house. "How very slytherin" she murmured.

Severus fully understood what the girl was referring to and he couldn't help but look at the girl in a new light. She always had perfect grades and he very rarely had to mark her paper with the red ink most of his students papers were basically drenched in. He had assumed it was just because it was because the classes had yet to truly get hard yet but the girl was able to identify random ingredients from the jars in his office, identify the potion his seventh years had been making just from the fumes on his teaching robes and identify what year potion it was as well as realize how he purposely intimidated his students with potions ingredients and such. He quickly pushed it aside so that he can find out more on the boggart matter, if she kept avoiding it he wasn't above using legilimency on the girl. In fact he probably would just to confirm she was telling him everything. The girl had already proven he would have to drag out most of the information he wanted. He found himself wondering why the girls last name was Black rather than Lestrange. Perhaps Bella had had someone else's child? But no that's not possible she had married Rophedelophs out of duty to have a pureblood marriage and the only man she had ever taken an interest in had been Voldemort. Surely she's not… Hogwarts only has the first and last name of students on the rosters but if a teacher wishes they can look into the school's records for full names. Severus decides to check the records later. Temporarily going away from her boggart Severus starts,

"Ms. Black, you may or may not know the answer to my next question, why did your mother not give you her last name but instead her maiden name?" Celeano's eyes widen and she immediately looks away with a muttered "Professor I do believe that that is none of your business, If you wish to speak to me more it will have to be at a latter date." Standing and heading for the door Professor Snape spoke in an icy tone "Ms. Black you will not walk out of this conversation." Grabbing the door handle and yanking it open she says in an equally icy tone "I just did" before running away from his office as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but soon found herself outside sitting by the lake with tears streaming down her face. He's going to find out was the only thought running through her head. She wiped at her tears and laid in the grass by the tree next to the lake. Would they kick her out of Hogwarts for being his daughter? Will she be punished for her father's crimes? She missed when she was younger and hadn't truly understood who her parents where and what they had done. She was terrified she would grow up to be like them when a year ago she would have wanted nothing more to make them proud of her. Staring at the castle she began to wait for when she would eventually be found.

Severus sat in his office dumbfound, never had a student actually gotten up and left while he was talking to them. He already pretty much knew the answer but he went to check her middle name to have some more solid proof before he goes to the headmaster before finding the girl. He should have made her stay but for all of his faults forcing a student with magical or physical force of any kind was not one of them. He walked at a brisk pace to find the girls Hogwarts record for her middle name. He eventually found them and was surprised to see the girl had four middle names. Salazar, Cadmus, Gaunt and Riddle. They all make it fairly obvious that she is in fact the Dark Lord's daughter. Anyone that knew who the Dark Lord was descended from could easily tell the girl was born to him. Tom Riddle, father riddle, mother gaunt and descended from Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell. Severus took her school records with him and went straight to the headmasters office.

"Severus, my boy, Lemon Sherbert?" Severus Scowled at the older wizard before Shoving the girls record on the table and saying "Look specifically at the girls middle names." The man's twinkle in his eyes slowly disappeared. He had not known Voldemort had a child, let alone one currently in attendance of Hogwarts. He quickly scanned her school records and noticed the perfect grades. A prodigy like Tom was he supposes. "How did you come upon this information Severus?" he inquired. In her Defence class they had bogarts. On her turn the boggart into herself but acting as her parents, she passed out and when she came to she wouldn't stop apologizing, I still haven't gotten a chance to fully discuss it with her though. When she said like her parents I had wondered why she did not have the last name lestrange, the only other man Bellatrix had ever shown interest in was the Dark Lord. I asked her why she had her mother's maiden name and she immediately got defensive and left. I don't however believe she supports her parents though, her worst fear was being like them and it caused her to babble well after receiving a calming draught." Dumbledore nodded as he processed the information at hand. "We will have to double check to be sure we will need to find where she ran off to and question her before we can decide what needs to be done about the girl." Severus nodded and soon both men were exiting the headmasters office. They each placed a notice me not spell on themselves so that none of the students would spot them and wonder what they were doing. Albus walked straight up to the nearest portrait asking if it had seen the young Slytherin. After talking to several portraits they realized she ran out doors. Stepping into the sunlight the noticed a figure lying on the tree next to the black lake.

Celeano had fallen asleep on the tree by the lake and when she woke she was terrified. She was no longer by the lake but in someone's private chambers. She looked down at the green sheets covering the firm mattress she was lying on. She tried to remember for the life of her how she got her but the last thing she remembered was falling asleep by the tree. Looking around the room she could tell that it was very masculine in style and rather neat compared to most people's rooms, or at least that Celeano had seen. A deep silky voice startled the girl that hadn't noticed she was not alone. "Well Ms. Black, Have you had a nice nap?" Celeano quickly turned her head and saw Professor Snape leaning on the door frame. He's got a smirk on his face and Celeano can't help but get the feeling he's trying to make her uncomfortable, well two can play that game "Brilliant actually, I do however find myself wondering how I got to be in your rooms, you must have been so good I blacked out." She made sure to keep an innicent look on her face as she says the whole her delight she hears someone chuckling but it isn't Proffesors Snape whose sallow face seemed to be tinted red. She watches as Dumbledore stands behind the younger Professor saying in a mock whisper "I don't think you made her uncomfortable." Seeing the headmaster laugh at Professor Snape seemed to be so surreal until Celeano started to think as to why she was actually there. They must be getting ready to expel her. What else could it be? The headmaster , if first year was anything to go by, doesn't like Slytherins and it's quite well known he is against the Dark Lord. Her slight smirk disappears as her face morphs into her mask of uncaring. "Well I suppose you're here to expel me" at this she stands up and continues "I'll go and collect my things, unless you have all ready and that's why I'm not in my own room." At this point she's babbling until the headmaster's voice cuts her off "And why exactly would you be being expelled Ms. Black? Have you done something we should be aware of?"

Celeano shakes her head clearing it slightly before responding "I was born, what better reason to expel me, daughter to two evil wizard's, one that nobody's even willing to say the name to." Dumbledore looks at the girl before him and suddenly with a twinkle in his eyes says "Voldemort, Voldemort and hmm... let's see Voldemort" Celeano's eyes widen in response she had only once ever heard the man's name spoken and hearing Dumbledore is saying it over and over again. Not only that he seems to have a twinkle in his eyes as he says it. Celeano takes a deep breath before responding "Who else? Last I knew their was only one wizard so vile nobody dared speak his name, even Grindelwald was called Grindelwald and not something as stupid as 'he-who-must-not-be-named'" she said in a mocking tone before continuing "If you are planning on expelling me can we just get this over with, I'd rather not hold on to a false hope." The twinkle never leaving his eyes as he responds "My dear, I've made no indications of wishing to expel you, however there are a few things we need to discuss first. As the headmaster of this school I need to ensure that none are in danger." Celeano snorts slightly "As if you would truly just believe anything that comes out of my mouth, I'm a slytherin, it's in my best interest to say whatever it is you wish to hear. I already know Occlumency so it would be a waste of your time to attempt it when I could potentially be feeding you false images. The only other way I can see id Vertruisim but that is illegal and strictly monitored for purchase and sale of, especially on use of a minor who according to the law can't consent. So I believe we are at a little bit of a problem don't you?" The twinkle in the man's eyes seems to light up even more as he says "Do you really think so little of your head of houses potion making abilities, he is after all a potions master. Unfortunately there are only two options available to you my dear. Refuse the vertruisiam and we will be forced to obliterate you and expel you from Hogwarts on grounds of some made up crime or take it and if you answer the questions with appropriate responses we will discuss your unique position afterwards over some tea and biscuits."

Nodding her head Celeano forces a small smile to her face "Please refrain from asking any weird questions while I'm under it's effects, I would be terribly embarrassed if I started spouting of every crush I've ever had." Dumbledore motions for Snape to bring them some potion and soon Celeano is under the effects of Vertrusiam. "Now let us see if it's working, What is your full name?" Celeano responds "Celeano Salazar Cadmus Gaunt Riddle Black" Then with a smile Dumbledore says "Hmm… what is something you would resist to saying just so I know it will work if you attempt to lie, I know, what is the last thing you said about Severus here behind his back." Celeano immediately bit down on her tongue in horror. There's no way she can repeat the last thing she said about him. Slowly losing the battle she answered Dumbledore "The last thing… I said… behind his back… was that he… looked extremly…" she could tell the man was expecting an insult on his appearance and she had to look away when she finished "hot when he was upset." She then looked at Dumbledore with a glare in her eyes "I do believe you know the Vertruisium is working" She continued to mutter things under her breath that sounded oddly like various insults towards the headmaster. Severus's eyes had widen for a mere second before he turned his expression back to a carefully neutral expression, he had been called many things but hot was not one of them The headmaster's eyes however held an irritating twinkle as he thought of trying to hook them up when she was of age and out of school, he loved playing matchmaker. Not letting any of his thoughts away he responded in a merry tune "Ah so it does work, wonderful job Severus, Now let's get into the good stuff. Ms. Black, What is your opinion of the Dark Arts?" Sort of dreamily she responded, "The dark arts are fascinating, we are told that they are forbidden and they are restricted and that adds to the allure. Things that should be impossible can be done, however some at a great price. In general I think they could be extremely useful but at the same time dangerous so they should be practiced with care." Celeano has to hold back a sigh, with her saying things like that she's sure to be expelled. "Ah, Ms. Black, would you ever purposely use the dark arts to harm someone?" She tries to hold back before saying "Yes." The twinkle in his eyes dulled considerably so she then adds on to make sure he understands "I would if it meant protecting those I care about, I would however never use them simply for the sake of hurting someone. And I have no intentions of using any of the three unforgivables." The twinkle is back as he asks "And what about your parents, how do you feel about them?" Without even fighting it she begins "I didn't really know much about my parents till I was seven, I got a letter my mom wrote for me at my birth. Only I, her, and father knew I was his daughter until today. You now know as reading that letter I had a purpose in life, I wanted nothing more to train so that when they return, and I'm certain they will, they would be proud of me. Know however I feel disgusted with myself for my desire to make them proud, no matter how much I want to ignore it a small part of me just wants them to be proud. I loathe the fact that my father killed so many people, ruined so many families, especially over something as stupid as blood. My mother I despise, she killed just as much and she takes pleasure, from what I've heard, in torturing and killing others. Because of her every time I see Neville Longbottom I have to keep myself from apologizing to the boy for what my mother did. But none of this stops the part of me that wants to see them proud of me. It's stupid really." To Celeano's surprise tears were streaming down her face as she finished and before another question could be asked she said in a voice full of self loathing "You should expel me, before I have the chance to become like them. Better yet you could easily kill me, say I was practicing something Dark and I died." Under the Veritasium she could not lie and it nearly broke the old headmaster's heart when the girl finished "I would rather I was dead anyway." Standing to leave Dumbledore spoke in a soothing voice, "Sleep for now, we will talk after the effects have worn off." Looking to Severus he motioned for him to lead the way as they exited the room leaving the girl to cry alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus sits sadly with Severus at his kitchen table in his quarters. Severus eventually broke the silence "So young to loathe herself so much" Albus nodded as he responded "The last time I heard anyone wish they were dead was when you turned away from Voldemort." Severus shuddered slightly and mumbled "Don't remind me." Then in his normal brisk manner he asked "What do you intend to do with the girl?, Once he returns he will be sure to learn from Bellatrix of his daughter. Do you intend to make the child have to disappear?" Albus shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, think for a moment my dear boy, who is it that constantly whispers in his ears that you are not truly loyal." Severus realised with a jolt what he was getting at "Bellatrix, you mean to tell me you intend to make the child another spy in order to cement my allegiance in Bellatrix's mind." Albus nods as he informs Severus "If you begin training her and testing her skills in occlumency you could ensure she won't let slip any of the details. If she agrees to it she being Bellatrix and Voldemort's daughter would be able to convince Bellatrix of your loyalty in turn stopping her from continuing to doubt you and telling Voldemort of her doubts. It's obvious that Bellatrix has an attachment to the girl, she wouldn't have left her a letter otherwise." Severus nodded, If this worked out they would have one more advantage on the Dark Lord. "When she awakens shall I inform her or you?" Dumbledore stood to leave as he responded "I'm afraid I have things that need to be done in light of this. Thankfully as it's the weekend no one should be noticing her absence to much as the Slytherin dorms are single rooms. Not to mention I believe she is not popular at the moment with her fellow Slytherins do to her current freind choices." Severus nodded before slumping into his chair as Albus left.

Thoughts swirled in his head of all that must be done, he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore had meant. As far as he had seen the girl got along with all the Slytherins and was quite popular with them. He began thinking back to classes in which she would not really speak to anyone in her house or meals where they sat just a little bit away from her. So why in the common rooms was she friendly and even tutored the first years but in public standoffish. In fact come to think of it when he went for her in the defence classroom the only three left other than the mangy mutt and her where the potter brat and his lackeys. His thoughts soon swirled to all the work he would have if he had to train the girl. Sitting there he tried to remember everything on the girl he could. She was their team's Keeper, best they had had in years other than the fact that most of the team complained that she wasn't all that enthusiastic about the sport and liked to remind them she was only playing to help Slytherin earn points. She had also insisted on taking each and every elective. The girls schedule was packed completely and in his class at least she got good grades, she had yet to get anything beneath an O in his class, a difficult feat to accomplish He still had the girls school records on him so he pulled them out and began to look them over to see her strengths and weaknesses. To his utter shock there was no indication of what was what as she had an O in every single class and he was even more shocked when he checked her previous years and noticed all of her classes had always had O's. To be honest he had thought the know it all Gryffindor was the top of their class but surprisingly not. He put the girls file back before heading into his room to see if she was sleeping. She seemed to be tossing and turning and so Severus summoned a dreamless sleep and spelled it into the girl's stomach and watched as she stopped her movements. Setting an alarm charm on the bed so that he would know when she awakened he went to his private lab and began brewing to help him regain his composure. His nerves were still a little rattled by the fact the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had had a child together. Not to mention said child said he looked hot when he was upset.

A few hours later Severus was alerted of Celeano waking up when he heard the alarm charm go off in his head, he cast a quick finite as he finished stirring his potion and headed into his own quarters to see that the girl had made his bed and was putting her shoes on that Dumbledore had spelled of when he had originally brought her in sleeping. As soon as her shoes were tied she began standing while twirling in the direction of the door and she nearly jumped a foot in the air when she noticed him standing there. "Merlin, learn to make some noise." She exclaimed and he just smirked slightly before motioning towards the door "Let's go be seated for the coming conversation." She headed out the door and then followed her professor out to a table and took the seat opposite him. Celeano does her best to check out her surroundings through her peripheral vision so that he wouldn't notice her looking. He then started in a drawl "What are you willing to do to see to it that your boggart doesn't become you?" Celeano looked at him with her head slightly tilted to the side in confusion as she sat there. She choose not to answer and he gave her a pointed look before she relented and spoke up. "I believe I have already said I would rather be dead."

Changing the topic Professor Snape asked "Why is it you're friendly with your housemates in the common room yet you act as though you're not one of them in public?" Se looks at him curiously as she responds "I thought you hadn't noticed, I had done my best in your class to not make it as obvious as in the others. Well if you must know it started at the very beginning of this year on the train ride to school. I had decided If I were to spy on the famed Boy who lived and get close to him that my father would be proud, especially if I could hand deliver the boy. But things change, I realised I don't want to be responsible for his death even if I don't like him too much. I had told all the Slytherins I was only being nice to them to spy on them so they all believe it and well they go along with it. With both sides believing my lies of the other I've managed to keep the friendship of both. I doubt either will like me anymore if they find out but not everything's black and white." With a shrug she finishes "What has this got to do with anything. Severus's thoughts swirled around the new information and so he decided to be blunt "I am a spy on the Dark Lord, I'm part of his inner circle as well as a part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix, a group lead by Dumbledore that's sole purpose is the defeat of the Dark Lord. Right now with the Dark Lord's absence I've had years to prepare for his return. When he does I intend to play it off as me playing the role of spy all throughout his absence by staying at my post. The only one who has ever voiced doubts of my loyalty is Bellatrix." Cutting him off Celeano asked "Can we speed this up a little more, I fail to see why you are telling me this." He ignored her interruption and simply continued "This is where you will come in, when he returns you will go to him in Bellatrix's place and introduce yourself to him and gain his trust, through you it will help to keep my cover as well as your own. You would be risking your life to help bring him down. It is your choice but you must answer me now before we discuss it more." Celeano nods with a fire burning in her eyes as she says "Of course, I would do anything to protect my friends, besides I could better protect them in that position."

"As that's out of the way we need to go over your skill sets, It's obvious you can balance separate lives and can pull it off quite well but I've looked at your file and they were no help as to what you excel or struggle in so I will be testing you in all of your subjects as well as in a few extra skills you will need to learn." Celeano nods in understanding as he continues "Since today's Friday I will need you to cancel any of your plans for the weekend and ensure to your friends that you are indeed alright you will also need to collect any work you missed in Professor Flitwick's class, I will expect you in my office immediately after lunch in the great hall tomorrow morning. Understand?" Celeano nods once more before asking "Anything else you would like me to do before then professor?" Grabbing out a piece of parchment and a quill he wrote something out and then folded the parchment in half and handed it to the girl. "Bring that to the headmaster, don't read it." He threatened before sending her off, in all reality the paper simply had a wandless spell placed on it to tell him the identity of who first opened the paper along with a small message to Dumbledore telling him of his plans to test her in all of her subjects. She nodded and took the piece of parchment and swiftly put it in her robes walking out of the room. She made her way to the headmaster's office and once she reached the gargoyle started to list off every type of candy she had ever heard of before finally getting it right with lollypops. She rode the staircase up and just as she reached up to knock the door swung open. "Hello Ms. Black" said the headmaster in a sing song voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She dropped the note on the desk and said "Professor Snape asked me to drop off a letter, I really must be going though." She was curios about what was in the message but she ignored it as she delivered it, she wouldn't do anything to risk getting expelled right now.

Heading out of the headmaster's office she first made the trek to the Gryffindor common room. Lucky for her one of the younger Gryffindors recognized her and let her into the common room, all most all of the Gryffindors liked her as she had once stepped in front of a jelly legs jinx that Draco had thrown at a first year Gryffindor that had insulted him. The Gryffindors normally turned a blind eye to how often they were mean to the Slytherins yet would get in an uproar about one silly hex. Sure he shouldn't have thrown it at a first year but who calls someone else's parents scum that would be better if it was destroyed. She had only stepped in front of the stupid girl because it would gotten Draco in a lot of trouble if it was reported. Sighing as she walks through the door Hermione hugged her briefly before asking "Are you alright?, Professor Lupin made us promise not to tell anyone about what happened after everyone left." Celeano nodded as the two made their way to the table Ron and Harry were waiting at. Making sure no one was listening Celeano started to mutter an explanation to her Gryffindor friends, muttering would cause less attention than a group whispering to each other. "I'm much better now, you must understand that my parents were not the best of people, my boggart was of me being like them and it rattled me. I don't really remember much but anything I said was just me babbling, so don't think too much on it." She then put on one of her most charming smiles "So did you guys enjoy the extra time out of class?" Seemingly reassured Ron is the first to speak as he animatedly talked of how they had spent most of the afternoon flying since, well Hermione had watched while reading but same difference he had said. Staying to chat for a few more minutes she excused herself saying she would be sleeping most of tommorow so they shouldn't worry bout her. Soon she was making her way back to the dungeons and no sooner than she entered the common room Draco pulled her into a hug asking "Are you alright?, I didn't want to leave but I also didn't want to upset you or your cover." Celeano nodded and did her game spiel to Draco to get him to stop worrying before asking "So what did I miss in charms?" She soon learned she had missed out on a pop quiz. Celeano then set up a game of wizard's chess and played with Draco until it was time to be in their dorms.

The next morning Celeano had went up to Professor Flitwick's office during his free period and asked to take the quiz she had missed. He obliged her and after she handed it in to him he spoke "Miss Black your head of house has asked me to test you in charms and give him a gauge of where you are. If you wouldn't mind would you wait a few moments so I may finish grading these papers so I may do that? If you would like while waiting you could grab down any of the books on the bookshelf over there." He said pointing at the wall, little did she know he was curios to see which book she would pick. Celeano smiled a charming smile "Of course I can wait, Thank you for you time and allowing me to read your books." She walked over to the bookshelf and skimmed over the titles recognizing most of the ones on the higher shelves, they must have been arranged by difficulty she mussed. Once she realized that she started to gaze at the books lower down and settled on a really old looking tome half way down the book shelf. She cracked it open and was immediately pleased to see that it was indeed old, the information in it however was a little daunting. She took a seat and began reading. She was fascinated reading about how to cast non-verbal spells and so she set the book down and took out her wand. The book said she had to feel her magic course through her and that doubting herself would cause it to not succeed . She first whispered the spell Wingardium Leviosa getting a feel for what it felt like fresh in her mind before letting it gently fall back onto her lap. She then without a word pointed her wand at the book and watched it shakily float up before falling back into her lap, a few tries later and she had managed to cast it perfectly wandless as well as a perfect lumos. Little did she know professor Flitwick had been observing her the entire time. As he capped off his ink well he began to quiz her slowly working his way up to harder and harder questions and spells. He was pleasantly surprised to find she could cast spells up to halfway through fourth year material and knew the materials theory through the end of fourth year as well as the fact he had seen her succeed, albeit with difficulty at casting some spells wandlessly. After he finished testing her he sent her away as he sent of a scrawled note on his assessment of the girl.

Celeano made her way to lunch and took her normal seat and quickly ate a pear before getting back up to head to the dungeons. She was anxious to get it all done with and out of the way. When she arrived at the dungeons he briskly told her to follow him and to her surprise he led her to the staff room. As they entered he told her to take a seat and that her professors would be taking turns for the rest of the day assessing where she was. The whole day went bye with Celeano answering Question after Question and performing spell after spell just so her Professors could inform her head of house where she was when she could have told him herself if only he had asked. Every subject was about fourth year knowledge, even her electives. In fact the only two classes not tested where Defence against the dark arts and potions. Perhaps he didn't want to ask Professor Lupin to do an assessment? When Professor Snape finally returned he looked even more frustrated as he told her he would be testing her in potions before she headed back to her common room for the night. As Celeano followed behind him she realised with a start that he was frustrated because just like her records he had yet to get any indication of what her strengths and weaknesses are. She debated in her head only showing him a fourth years understanding of potions before dismissing it, she already assumed he would be more Snappish than normal with his sneers and scathing comments and she was not disappointed. They worked their way up from first year potions and towards the end of the fourth year curriculum he was sneering at her and curled his lip before asking in an unfriendly voice "Let me guess, you're around the end of a fourth year level in potions as well." Holding back a smirk and instead putting on a smile so sweet it could give the man diabetes "Professor, With all do respect I think I can pull off the next few potions." He rolled his eyes at her antics and made her brew the next few potions as his irritation with her grew as she seemed to get each one perfectly. Before he knew it they were onto sixth year potions and it was around two in the morning. His irritation however started to dissolve at the fact that this third year was brewing perfect sixth year potions without a care in the world that he was hovering over her as she brewed. Looking at the time he was shocked to see how long it had been and that the girl hasn't complained, at least he had found something she was strong in. He began to question if she was only a fourth year level in her other classes or if she was concealing her weaknesses by staying at the same level across the board. He then thought better of it when he thought back to the assessments her teachers had given that showed she would start getting frustrated when she attempted spells that were to advanced or when she didn't know the answers to the questions. At least she wasn't trying to show off in class like the know-it-all gryffindor. The continued to brew for hours more until they had finished all the potions through seventh year that didn't take long times to simmer or cool, each one to perfection. The girl had looked so at ease working on her potions and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she truly liked potions. She looked up at him as her potion was finished and asked in a quiet voice "Are we going to be brewing more? Or are we stopping now that we've finished the seventh year curriculum?" He looked down at the girl before retorting "Miss Black it is six in the morning and you have yet to go to bed and you are asking if we will be brewing more." She blushed slightly before responding in a voice just barely covering her disappointment "I don't sleep much on a normal basis and I'm not bothered by missing a single night's sleep." She got a smirk on her face as she decided to try and manipulate him into teaching her more advanced potions "However, I suppose I understand if some people are more needing of sleep, you best be off to bed Professor. It would be a shame if you fell asleep over a cauldron." Severus immediately recognized what the girl was trying to do. He however decided to use it to his advantage though "I'm fine Mrs. Black, Have you perhaps heard about the Wolfsbane potion?" Celeano's eyes widened slightly, She had signed up for all the Potions magazines she could and had been reading about it's advancements for the past eight months since it had been released. "Yes sir, It's used to ease the transformations and allow a werewolf to keep their mind when they transform. It's extremely difficult to make and it can't be made in advance. Every Month it would have to be brewed for the recipient." "Very good Miss Black, I recently became taxed with making this potion once a month and you will assist me with it now." Celeano let a genuine smile slip, she didn't think she would get to brew something so advanced but she wasn't going to complain. It did beg the question though, who was the werewolf? Perhaps one of the first years?, no none were consistently missing classes during the full moon, she always kept note of when people were absent from the classes she shared with them, in fact the only person she could think of was Professor Lupin, he did where raggedy clothes. It clicked into place when she remembered her conversation with the man on the train, he had wanted to teach but couldn't, discrimination was very prominent with half breeds and it would make sense. As they finished up the potion letting it simmer for the last few minutes Celeano finally spoke up again. "Would you like me to bring it to Professor Lupin for you?" He got a satisfied smirk at the girl figuring it out, he had promised he wouldn't tell anyone but that didn't mean he couldn't hint at it. He smirked as he told the girl "Yes, and while you're there get your assessment from him then go to bed and meet me after Dinner in my office." Celeano nodded with the now bottled potion in hand.

Making her way out of the dark potions lab she headed towards Professor Lupin office, out of the dim light she can't help but realize she was slightly tired, well best to get her last evaluation done and hand the potion over. She finally made it to his office and knocked ever so lightly. He came to the door a few minutes later and she smiled up at him before saying in a mock whisper "I got you a potion to help you out with that pain once a month." His face paled considerably and he pulled her into his rooms before asking "Did Professor Snape tell you?" She shook her head and laughed "Like the dour man would tell me anything, I gathered it from the helping make the potion and you were the only person I remembered being absent on the full moon so I asked if he wanted me to deliver it to you and he agreed. Oh and I need an assessment of my skills, if you would that is, I'm afraid Professor Snape seems to like avoiding you." Lupin stood staring at the girl before sighing and accepting the potion, resigning himself to the whole school knowing by his next class. "Don't sigh Professor, your secrets safe with me, if you could do me a small favor though?" Lupin weighs it over in his head before asking "What is it you want Miss Black?" "Just for three questions to be answered, they may be a little personal though. They are as follows, What's it like to transform?, Why do you and Professor Snape seem to dislike each other and hmm… let us see" She drawed it out before adding "I've seen you in pictures with my second cousin, Sirius Black, you know the supposed mass murderer, well I want to know what he was like. And with these questions I won't tell a soul of your monthly issue." Celeano hoped she wasn't asking to much, She doesn't plan on telling anyone but some information would be nice. "I'm afraid miss Black that I can not answer all of those." Celeano decided to change tactics and go with honesty to get what she wants. "I don't actually intend on telling anyone, it's just the only way I knew how to ask, If you would I would greatly appreciate at least partial answers, I won't tell anyone anything you tell me." Remus looked at the girl and knowing he probably shouldn't he starts, "The transformation is often painful, the potion helps. Professor Snape and I went to school together and let's just say my friend group didn't like him much and we tended to pick on him. As for your cousin, he was a good kid, or so it seemed." His face drew pained at that and Celeano felt bad for the man.

She then told him why she had came in the first place and they then started going through all the course material for Defense against the dark arts with the questions increasing in difficulty. Remus would have liked to have been shocked by the girl's vast amount of knowledge on the dark arts themselves but he supposed living with the Malfoy's would explain that. Soon she was finally on her way back to her dorms and she taking a look at the time, 3am, she took a quick nap in her bed. When she woke up a few hours later she felt refreshed and headed out . She then went ahead and decided to work on strengthening her Occlumency shields and added layer after layer of fake memories. She figured he would eventually check her on it if she was going to be a double agent and she was not going to have him traipsing through her thoughts, It was already bad enough he had found out she called him hot. Making a mental note she decided to bring up pranking the headmaster to Fred and George. Celeano had skipped breakfast but remembered about lunch when she felt her stomach grumble. Leaving the confines of her room she noticed Draco holding his broom with a grin "After Lunch the teams going flying, make sure to grab your broom. Oh and at the beginning of next summer everyones meeting up at the manor and father's hired us a coach to learn some new maneuvers." Celeano placed an easy going grin on before heading to lunch. She ate quickly and was just on her way outside when she noticed Professor Snape sitting in the stands watching them practice. It wasn't very often he came to watch them practice but when he did the team pulled out all the stops. She was going to be sore later.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later Celeano cringed as her feet hit the ground. Captain Flint had thought it a good idea to have a new keeper exercise that involved sending both bludgers her way while she tried to block the quaffle. It was torture but Celeano endured, after all it wasn't to often she had to do much for practice. Only pay attention for when the Quaffle was coming her way. The teams had high spirits, they had really pulled out all the stops so their head of house could see how much they had been improving. When they went dinner Celeano resigned herself to sitting a little bit away as she listened in on the conversation. She kind of missed being able to join the conversations whenever she wanted but she liked how none of the Slytherins would question her skipping out early into a meal as they just would assume she was bored. Heading down to the dungeons she veered of the path to the Slytherin dorms and eventually stood in front of Professor Snape's office. Knocking she waited until she heard him drawl "Enter."

Walking in she looked over at him sitting at his desk, grading papers she guessed by the red ink all over the paper. Taking a seat across from his she leaned closer and read the comment he was currently writing. Where you recently obliviated or are you truly so idiotic that you don't know the difference between counterclockwise and clockwise. Laughing slightly under her breath at the comment she muttered out a "Maybe I should botch up my next assignment so I can have such comments." Professor Snape snorted across from the table "Yes and I would just give you an O anyway. You've brewed every single potion on the curriculum and answered all my questions on theory perfectly. I'll be just a few more minutes." Celeano nodded and right as she did she felt him trying to intrude her mind. He must be trying to get her guard down by grading while subtly entering her mindscape. Letting him in rather that blocking him out she felt him searching for something. Making up her mind she let countless memories from her younger years about wanting to impress her parents flood bye leaving out all traces of her friendship with a few of the gryffindors and the conversation they had yesterday along with her boggart and other various small things that would indicate she had any doubts whatsoever. She felt him trying to drudge up yesterday's conversation so she showed him her carefully crafted memory. She had excelled at occlumency when Lucius got them a tutor because she had understood that the memory had to contain all the five senses and be attached to other memories, it couldn't just float by itself or it would be glaringly obvious it was false.

So Snape saw Celeano sitting at the table across from Professor Snape discussing her parentage. Dumbledore was entirely cut out of it and Celeano instead of being distressed practically radiated pride. Then it had Snape telling her he was a spy for her father and that he was searching for him ever since that Halloween night. She then had herself suggesting she become a spy as well so there's someone who can get info on students easier since she could just worm her way into their groups. The entire memory had the smell of potion fumes she associated with most of her memories of Professor Snape along with details about how the chair had felt and the small ticking sound of a clock. She watched as her Professor set down his quill and asked "Aside from occlumency what other subjects that you don't learn at school have you studied?" Thinking for a little while before responding "Mediwizardry, I've read a lot on it and after quidditch games I heal all the bruising and once a broken bone because they didn't want to go to the infirmary." Severus sighed, no wonder why his older Slytherins had stopped brewing their own remedies if one of the team readily healed them all after matches. Pausing for a second she thought about the original question, subjects. Hmm, he'll probably ask for an other skills after so might as well say them all know. "It's not so much the class I'm good at as more of I have a sort of skill with dealing with dangerous or dark beasts. Things like unicorns don't like me though. Lucius had one brought in for a party when we were younger and it just plain didn't want to be near me. And there's also the whole parseltongue thing, just unlike Harry, I've never done it at school, or in front of anyone actually. I'm pretty sure anyone with half a brain would figure out my parentage. As for some other various skills, I got the same tutoring as Draco, and I know much more in regards to Muggles. I find it interesting that a race could evolve so far with no magic. But I think that's about it."

"Alright, that will help me to plan your training. Dumbledore will be inducting you into the Order of the Phoenix this afternoon however It will only be said you are Bellatrix's daughter, no one else is to know who your father is. He has just called a meeting for tonight,, hence why he wasn't here this morning at breakfast. We will be playing it off as the new attempts on harry's life getting more dangerous for calling the order. Many will be apprehensive of you joining at such a young age but we will go with the half truth that you will be expected to take Bellatrix place when he first returns and that you came to me as your head of house distressed. That will be the cover story and you'd best remember it. Man of the older members will take up training you over the summer. I will be approaching Lucius saying I'm taking you on as an apprentice so I will be able to take you away for the summer with no questions being asked. I actually planned on offering you an apprenticeship after watching you at such a young age brew all the schools curriculum potions. You may just take the title of youngest person to ever become a potions master. But you will have to act surprised though when I come to collect you about a week into the break." Celeano nodded absorbing everything he said. "When are we leaving for the meeting?" The eleven year old asked. She had entered school early due to the strings Lucius pulled and it was never more obvious to the girl that she, despite her age, couldn't truly be considered a kid anymore. Not when so much rested on her shoulders. Severus looked up at the clock before saying, it starts in a half hour so we best head to the edge of the forest so I can side along apparate us there." Celeano had forgotten to tell him she could already appartate so as they walked with notice me not charms placed on them courtesy of Professor Snape she told him. He looked at her before informing her the location was under a temporary fidelus charm so they would have to side along anyway. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and suddenly felt the tube like sensation of apparition. When they arrived Celeano nearly toppled over but caught herself quickly. It was much more discombobulating to be side along apparated then when doing it herself.

Taking in her surroundings she was in a large field with a ginormous multi colored log cabin. It was obvious it belonged to Dumbledore, no one else would own such an eccentric house. She still felt putoff by what he did to her house their first year but she buried that emotion deep down so as not to let it affect her. Entering into the garish log cabin she noticed a large table filled with people already sitting. Walking with a partially faked confidence next to Professor Snape she took the seat to the left of the man. She recognized as Professor Lupin, her Defence teacher. The first to speak at their arrival is a redheaded woman who stood up pointing an accusatory finger at Professor Snape "Severus, what do you think you're doing bringing a child who looks younger than my Ginny here. This is no place for a young girl." As he began to open his mouth in response Celeano looked up into the red heads eyes. She was pretty sure it was the Weasley's mother. "Excuse me but I am precisely where I belong at the moment. My physical age may still be young but I assure you I know what I'm doing. I happen to be invited by the headmaster so that I may be inducted into the order." At this the whole group started to loudly discuss my words only to be quieted when Professor Dumbledore entered the room. "Now now, I see you've already met our soon to be newest member. Now I can tell most of you are ready to object but you must hear me out first. This here is Ms. Celeano Black and she is the daughter of Bellatrix. The past few years she has seen attempted plot after plot on young Harry fail and she went to her head of house, Severus here, about her concerns of having to take her mother's place when Voldemort returns. She however doesn't have the option of going into hiding because of her lineage and so it was decided if she can train up enough before his return that she will become a second spy for the order." Molly was getting ready to protest again before Professor Snape spoke up. "Molly, would you rather she be unprepared when the Dark Lord returns? She lives at Malfoy Manor where most likely the Dark Lord will take residence when he returns. " Molly sputtered for a second before closing her mouth. "Now she's already been tested in all of her subjects and we will be setting up a training schedule for over the summer. I will be taking her on as an apprentice so that Lucius will let me take the girl for the whole summer. She is around a fourth year's skill level in every subject taught at hogwarts with being further ahead in Defence against the dark arts and potions. I will be training her while she's in school still before the rest of her dorm mates are up in order to try and boost her by another year. Dumbledore has also agreed to having her train in the Forbidden Forest so that she has more practical knowledge. When the school year ends it will be approximately a week in when I pick up Ms. Black so that preparations can be made. Are there any questions?" He drawled. Celeano sat silently and soon Dumbledore clapped his hands together in a merry manner "Well since that's settled. Let's move on to the next matter of business." The meeting ended up consisting of mostly just rumors and discussing the former death eater movements. Soon Professor Snape and Celeano were standing and leaving. Once again being side along apparated she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They made their way inside and once they entered the dungeon Celeano broke off and headed for the dorms. Slipping In she noticed Draco sitting up. "Hey, saved a game of Wizarding Chess for you." Sitting down across from him they talk about anything and everything before heading back to bed. It was nice to feel slightly normal.  
The months passed and there was an incident of Sirius Black attacking the Fat lady's portrait apparently trying to get at Potter. Celeano spent her time after classes balancing her two friend groups and then after curfew when everyone in her dorm was asleep she would get back up and study ahead in each subject and some nights be trained by Professor Snape. All and all she was exhausted but never let it show. Last month she had even snuck after Professor Lupin to see where he went to transform. In fact, she had learned about a knot in the whomping willow that would paralyze it long enough to get to a hole in its roots leading to a tunnel that came up in what she believed to be the shrieking shack in hogsmeade. Funny how people avoided the shrieking shack because it's haunted when most of them went to Hogwarts where ghosts and even a poltergeist roam free. As for the tunnel, she had waited till the next night to explore the tunnel, as much as she wanted to see a transformed werewolf she didn't want to risk anything. She's a Slytherin and self preservation is kinda important to her.

Soon it would be the winter break and Celeano couldn't wait. Professor Snape was going to teach her the patronus charm. She had never really told him that dementors don't affect her and to be honest it would be nice to have something that only she knew. When the sign ups came for staying over the holiday's she was the only Slytherin to put my name down. Sure a few like Theodore wanted to because of abusive parents and such but they wouldn't dare because it would make their families look bad. Celeano told Draco to tell his parents that she wouldn't be joining them for christmas this year with an excuse that she knew he would fall for. Celeano told him that it hurt to watch them together like a family while mine was locked up. It was the same thing she had told him the year she got the letter from my mom in prison. When the break finally rolled around Celeano said my goodbyes to all the Slytherins while in the dorm. As soon as everyone was gone she decided to take some much needed alone time. Celeano hadn't gotten a proper nights rest since the beginning of the school year.  
Celeano sat in the gryffindor common room discussing pranks with the Weasleys before Lee joined them and they switched over to talking about the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff game. The world swirls and Celeano finds herself sitting in a circle of younger Slytherins as she tutored them. The world swirls, Celeano is sitting in the Library with Hermione working on their charms homework. The world swirls, Celeano is hanging out with Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Draco and the rest of their year playing exploding snap. The world swirls, She's with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin in their train car on the way to hogwarts this year. The world swirls, She's celebrating her Birthday. The world swirls one last time and she finds herself all alone in a darkness.

"Celeano, what are you doing over there? Come play Wizarding Chess with me." Draco called from one side.  
"Don't listen to him, Come help us with our latest prank" Fred and george called out in unison. Slowly each side filled with people she cared about. She wanted badly to be able to go to both sides but she knew deep down that she could only truly have one side.  
Celeano woke up screaming before realizing it had just been a dream. She shivered slightly before deciding to give up on sleep for now. Throwing on some casual robes she decided to go for a walk. Corridor after corridor she wandered in a daze. Could she truly pick a side? She had thought she was resolved to go against the Dark Lord but did she really want to? He was her father and no matter how bad he may be she still wanted his approval, his praise. The same went for Bellatrix. Was a few friends worth all of her family and her other friends? Sighing and clearing her thoughts with Occlumency she resolved that she wasn't going to worry about it for now and instead threw herself into her studies.


End file.
